To Love A Beast
by poetrymagic12
Summary: Sera is a selfish and unkind Princess that was cursed by an Enchantress to a beastly shark creature. Yamato is a dreamer who doesn't really fit in his hometown, and seeks a more adventurous life. Events lead him to her enchanted castle, where he is willingly becomes her prisoner. Will she be able to win his love before the last petal falls or remain a beast forever? STORY COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't anything from Disney since this is based on Beauty and the Beast and TOEI…except the characters I created for this story.

Author's Note: This is a gender-flipped version of Beauty and the Beast. I thought it would be better since Sera is a Shark Zyuman and Yamato is human it's more fitting for the story. Plus this is one of my favorite Disney stories. I wanted to play out the beginning more than just do the narration like in the movie.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a princess who lived in a castle even though she had everything had her heart desired but she was selfish and unkind. One day an old beggar woman came to the castle . . .

"Please . . . can you please help me?" The elderly beggar woman asked the young princess who answered the door. "It's cold and raining outside, I don't have much to offer as payment." She takes out one of her red roses from her basket. "Take this red rose."

"No, you're not allowed in the castle, go somewhere else." The princess coldly tells the beggar woman as she points away as the elderly beggar woman turns around as the princess heads back inside but the beggar woman angered by her actions magically transformed to a beautiful Enchantress. The princess cries and begs forgiveness as she goes to her knees.

"It's too late. I see that you have nothing but selfishness in your heart and hold no love for others." The Enchantress informs her. "I shall teach you a lesson." With that the Enchantress wand glowed as she touched it to on the princesses shoulder. She slowly transforms into a more beast like creature, she looked more like a shark.

"What have you done to me?" She tearfully replied.

"What you deserve?" The Enchantress responds. "That rose I gave you is enchanted, each year a petal will fall from that rose."

"So how can I undo this transformation, this curse you put upon me?"

"The spell will be undone if you bring yourself to truly love someone but they also have to return your love by your 21st birthday before the last petal falls. Otherwise you will remain this way for the rest of your life, princess." The Enchantress informs her. As she created a hand mirror, giving it to her, "this mirror is magic, and can let you see anything you desire from the outside world . . ."

"I shall also transform your entire kingdom and everyone in it as punishment." The Enchantress informs her as she watches helplessly as her castle because nothing but it's former self. There was nothing left.

The Princess only could sit in her room as she slashed her portrait, disgusted by her new appearance. As tears dropped from her cheeks, she could only look outside as her castle begins to transform. She knew it was helpless; no man could ever love a monster like her. The question would be more, who would?

* * *

Author's Note: What do you think so far? Do you think I will have Tusk, Amu and Leo in their Zyuman like forms as well? Will Tusk and Amu be my secondary pairing? I would really like your opinion on where you think it's going to go. I just love reading stuff like that...

I am sensitive so I will appreciate it if I don't get any negative reviews. Thank you.


	2. A Wishful Change

It was a rather quiet town; Yamato lived on the outskirts with his uncle. He wanted to rent another good book from the town's library. He basically lived there since he went there pretty much every day. Everyone in town thought that he was different, nothing like them. The odd one that stood out in town. He wasn't into hunting animals for sport, which was usually a common hobby. He read books and lived out his imagination.

He never took notice of the gossip which was mostly about him and his uncle. He just acted friendly and greeted everyone like he did every day. He eventually reached the library, where he was greeted by book keeper, Satoshi. He was a elderly man about half the size of Yamato. He wore glasses at the top of his nose and had beard. He took get care of his books and enjoyed Yamato's company. Well, he came in everyday. It gave him business too.

"Yamato, you're already finished." Satoshi asked as he fixed his glasses.

"Yeah, couldn't put this one down." Yamato address. "Got anything new?" Yamato asked. He went on to one of the ladders as he looked at the upper shelves.

"Since yesterday?" Satoshi laughs. "No . . ."

"Then I will just read this one." Yamato takes a book off the shelf and hands it over to Satoshi.

"This book?" Satoshi remarks. "But you already read it three times."

"Well, it's my favorite. The adventure and surprises . . . like on this chapter has a princess in disguise." Yamato remarks. When it came to reading books he was in his own world. He wanted to have those type of adventures. Like meaning a girl that turned out to be a princess. It was far more exciting than living in town.

"Tell you what, since you love this book so much. It's all yours."

"But Satoshi . . ."

"No buts. . . I insist . . ." Satoshi tells Yamato as he pushed the book to him.

"Thank you." Yamato bows his head in gratitude as he is outside. As he turns around to starts reading the book.

* * *

Minako was the most popular girl in the entire town, after all her father was incredibly rich. She always made sure to get her way. Despite the fact she could easily win any men's heart with her charms. The problem she saw is that none of them matched her ideal looks. This is why she had developed a particular interest in Yamato though it wasn't for his personality. Nami, who claimed to be her friend though she was far from it? She was described to be more of an assistant or servant. She followed her around like a lost puppy.

"Let her through. Move over." Nami yelled at everyone as Minako walked by all of them. "You're so beautiful and graceful." She tells Minako who just smirks. After all Minako was incredibly narcissist. If it wasn't her in anyway. She didn't want to hear about it.

"I know." Minako happily remarks as she waves her feathered fan.

"If you could pick any guy to marry? Who would you choose, Minako?" Nami questioned.

"Him?" Minako points to Yamato in the distance.

"Yamato? The nephew of the guy that dresses up as animals? In a way to study them." Nami baffled at her choice.

"Isn't he handsome?"

"Yeah . . . I guess."

"Listen here, if I say he handsome than he is . . . I deserve to marry the most perfect man. Do you agree?" Minako coldly tells Nami, who she had by the collar of dress. Nami feared her temper, so she nodded her head quickly. Not wanting to upset her anymore. She let go much to Nami's relief as she let out a sigh.

"Does he know you want to marry him?" Nami questioned.

"No, but he should be honored I choice him as my intended husband." Minako proudly tells her.

"I am sure he will be thrilled."

"Look, he is coming this way." Minako comments as she pushes Nami out of her way. "Hi Yamato."

"Yeah . . . Hey Minako." Yamato continued reading his book as he walked by them. This angered Minako as she didn't like to be ignored.

"Boy, he just walked by you like he didn't even care." Nami comments as Minako elbows her. "Nevermind." Nami weakly weeps as she holds her stomach from the pain. Minako quickly walks ahead of Yamato who was distracted from his book and takes it from him. As she looks at it herself.

"You read this? They're no pictures." Minako questioned, she looked at it in confusion before her through it, and Yamato quickly caught it.

"It's called using your imagination." As he wipes the dirt off the cover, "I am sure if you look deep down

"He got you good there."

"Shut up!" Minako yelled at Nami in annoyance.

"I have to head home. Good day to you."

"Yes, go home to your goof-ball, crazy Uncle." Nami says, as both Minako and Nami laugh, Yamato stops as angrily looks at them.

"Don't talk about my Uncle like that!" Yamato angrily tells them.

"Yeah, don't talk about his Uncle like that." Minako yells at Nami as she slaps the back of her head. Nami rubs it looking annoyed.

"My Uncle is brilliant."

"Yeah a brilliant ditz."

Suddenly screams could be heard from a distance. Yamato turns around and heads back to his house. Minako and Nami continue to laugh.

* * *

Mario, Yamato's uncle loved to study animals, more particularly dress up them. This made people in the town thought he was abnormal and a ditz. That never seemed to bother him. His uncle barely seemed to notice his bizarre behavior.

"UNCLE!" Yamato screams as he goes down into the basement. His uncle was on the floor, he had fainted. He rushed over to help him up. "UNCLE!" He called out to him as he gently slapped the side of his cheek.

"Oh Yamato . . . I lost conscious for a moment." Mario held his head. He was in a shark type costume.

"What happened?" Yamato asked, his voice full of concern.

"Oh nothing really. I just saw some of my own blood and fainted.

"That's all. You had me worried there when I heard you scream from outside of town. Don't do that!"

"Yes . . . I'm sorry."

Yamato got the first aide kit, he cleaned off Mario's cute and started to roll a bandage over his wrist. "Uncle, do you think I am odd?" Yamato questioned.

"My nephew . . . odd? Why would I think that?"

"Well . . . the whole town thinks we are? I try to ignore it but . . . there is no one here that really understand me. No one I can really talk to . . . besides you. It would be nice you know to find a someone...like a girl that understands me. "'

"What about that Minako girl? She's very beautiful."

"Yeah . . . but rude . . . and the most selfish person I ever met. All she cares about is herself. She's very wrong for me." Yamato assures him. He was disgusted at the thought of even being in a relationship with her. He knew she had a romantic interest in him but it was for her own purposes.

"Listen, Yamato. You're a kind-hearted and remarkable young man. You will find a girl that loves you one day. This girl will see how special you are."

"You really think so."

"I know so." Mario assured him as he gently touched his shoulder.

"Thanks. It makes me feel a bit better."

"Anyway, I have to go out of town to pick up some animals. I will leave you to look after the house while I'm gone." Mario put back on his jacket as he says this.

"Sure Uncle." Yamato nods his head in understanding.

* * *

That evening, Mario hopped onto his horse carriage, he had a rolled up map in his hand.

"Good luck, uncle. Be safe." Yamato tells him.

"No worries, Yamato. I will."

He ended up in the woods; he wandered for hours that night fell. He didn't want to feel like it was hopeless. Mario was determined to get to where he had to go; no matter how many days it took him. He knew Yamato was capable of handling things on his own.

"This should be it no . . . "Mario questioned in confusion as he looked at the map again. "Perhaps there was a wrong turn somewhere? Or is the map upside down."

Without him knowing wolves gathered nearby, they wanted to prey on him as their next meal. "Steady girl."

The horse didn't listen as it started to gallop quickly as Mario held on to his hat. Eventually it became too much and he was thrown off at the turn. The horse kept going as he called out to it. "WAIT!" Mario screamed as he reached his arm out after it.

The wolves saw him as he ran; he got in front of a large gate. He wasn't aware what was on the other side but all he knew it was his escape from the wolves. He quickly climbed as they leaped to try to gain on him. He flipped over as the wolves ran off. He sighed in relief.

It was getting cold; he could see his own breath. He had to find shelter and soon. It wasn't until then he noticed a castle from a distance. It startled him at first but he knew this was the only place around that could give him warmth. He had to get into the castle. No matter how scary it looked, after all. How bad could it be?

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I ended it here to leave everyone is suspense. As you can tell you probably already dislike Minako, after all she is the Gaston of the story. Like him she is very full of herself. She only wants to marry Yamato because of his looks. Not for who he is. A interesting note is that Minako supposedly means "beautiful child" in Japanese, which I thought was very fitting. If you watched the movie you know what is going to happen next. I know you all can't wait but I will put it up as soon as possible. Le me know how you like this chapter?


	3. Imprisonment and Rejections

Mario quietly went to the front door, knocking loudly. "Hello! Is anyone there?" Mario called out as the door opened. "Hello?" He called out again. "It's getting cold outside; I was wondering if I could stay here for the night? . . ."

Little did he know there were several eyes watching him? They were hiding in the shadows of the castle. They were cursed along with their princess, though they never blamed her for it. After all she was only around ten years old when this all happened. Actually all of them were close to her age. He continued to look around, there was no one to be seen.

"HELLO!" Leo screamed, it nearly startled Mario stiff.

"Stop screaming . . ." Amu tells him, covering her ears before putting her hands down. "Look you're scaring him."

"Naturally we would be scaring him . . . look at us . . ." Tusk informs them, he had his arms folded.

"A Tiger?" Mario pointed at Amu, his voice full of terror.

"A Lion!" He moved his finger as he pointed to Leo.

"An Elephant . . ." He moved his hand again to Tusk. Right after Mario said this, he fainted.

"Now look what you did . . ." Tusk informed them, annoyed.

"Is he dead?" Amu questioned.

"No, dummy he just fainted." Tusk tells Leo.

"You don't have to be so mean."

"The mistress is not going to like this at all . . . If she finds out . . . " Tusk worriedly let's out.

"She won't find out. So don't worry . . ." Leo assures them.

"I am telling you, she will...the princess knows everything that goes on in this castle."

"Quickly, let's bring him to the fireplace. The poor thing." Amu tells the both of them.

"I agree." Leo shakes his head.

Amu and Leo both help carry him to Sera's chair. Tusk refused to take part of it.

"Not, in the Mistress's chair." Tusk protests.

"WAKE UP!" Leo screams right at Mario as he startled him awake.

"Well, that's a way to make him up." Tusk sarcastically remarks.

"Oh good you're awake." Amu says, holding a tray as she pours some tea into a teapot. Handing it over to Mario. "Here you go . . . it would keep you warm."

"Thank you." Mario tells her as he takes a sip.

"You're probably curious about our appearance . . . we weren't always like this . . ." Leo begins to tell him.

"Don't tell him what happened . . ." Tusk interrupts.

"Perhaps he can help us. It's been 10 years . . ."

"His too old . . ." Tusk points out. Knowing that Princess Sera would love someone like him. So it was pointless.

"He may know someone . . ." Leo points out.

"Will you be quiet? You may wake up the mistress!" Tusk angrily tells him.

* * *

Unknown to them Sera was in the shadows, she was not happy that someone intruded into her castle. She didn't want anyone there. No one was ever going to see her like this.

"What is he doing here?!" Sera questioned.

Leo begins to speak, knowing he would scream Tusk covers his mouth. He knew that his loud voice would hurt Princess Sera's ears. He knew that he would be even more irritated

"It's cold outside, he needed warmth."

"You know, no outside guests are welcome in my castle." Sera addresses them angrily.

"I am very sorry to trouble you. I will just leave."

"No, you won't be going anywhere." Sera tells him. "You tell everyone about me. About this castle? Take him to the dungeons."

"As you wish, princess . . ." Tusk tells her as he grabs his chain. "come with me." He pulled the chain and dragged him.

"I am very sorry about this. We must obey the princesses orders." Amu shackles his arms. "She is not a bad person, really." She assures him as she looks back over at Sera.

"Princess, you can't keep pushing people away." Amu warned her.

"Did, I ask you?" Sera angrily tells her. She didn't even look at her. Trying to hide the fact she had tears in her eyes.

"How can you find anyone to break this curse?"

"LOOK AT ME?!" Sera cried out. Not being able to hold it in anymore "No one will love me. I am nothing more than a monster to them. It's better to push them away before they hurt us."

"You don't know that. I am sure there is a young man who won't care about your appearance."

"You really think so."

"As long as you can control that temper of yours . . ."

"Thanks Amu. You're a good friend."

"I will always be here for you. Whether we're cursed or not." Amu assures the princess.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back in town…**

Minako was in a wedding dress as she had some of the girls fix the flowers in her hair. She planned to have her wedding day today. She believed everything to perfect. Naturally any man she picked would have to honored to have her as his wife. There was only one person in particular she wanted to marry.

"First I would like to thank everyone for coming to my wedding." Minako addresses a whole bunch of people. The men were not particularly happy. They were holding back tears. "Of course, I still have to get him agree to it . . ." She starts to laugh as everyone begins before she makes a gesture to silent them.

"Now, listen carefully. When Yamato and I come out that door. I want the band to start playing. Do you understand, Nami?" Minako held by the collar, she was being very forceful. Nami tried her

"Yes, of course." Nami nervously tells her.

"Good!" Minako puts her down, "because if you fail . . ."

"I won't fail . . ."

Yamato was reading his book in a chair, he heard the knock on the door, and he put the bookmark in it. He goes over to the door, looking through the peephole as he sees Minako. Yamato had the look of disgust on his face. He dreaded the thought of seeing her.

"Hello . . . Minako . . ." Yamato greets her, forcing himself to smile. "My uncle isn't here if you're looking to make fun of him." He watches as Minako steps inside as he closes the door.

"Oh, I am here to see you, silly." Minako giggles.

"Why?!" Yamato questioned, he knew she wouldn't want to see him want to see him unless she had some kind of motivate.

"Because . . ." She sees her reflection in the mirror as she fixes up her hair. "This is the day all your dreams will come true."

"And what do you know about my dreams, Minako . . .?"

"Because I know you . . ." Minako insisted.

"That's a lie. You don't know me at all."

"You don't want settle down and be with the most beautiful girl in town." Minako referred to herself, though Yamato hadn't picked up on it yet.

"Yeah, but it's not about how beautiful a person is . . . I also want a girl who is kind, adventurous, fun-loving . . ." Yamato begins to say, all the qualities he wants for his dream girl.

"I can be all those things." Minako interrupts.

"Oh, you're talking about me marrying you." Yamato finally got whom she was referring too.

"What do you say?" Minako asks as he advances towards him.

"I would say no thanks." Yamato admits. He wasn't afraid of Minako. So rare for a man to reject her. Well he may be the first too reject her. Yamato just knew that he wasn't the girl of his dreams. Yamato wasn't going to be forced to marry someone he didn't love.

"I know you mean that." Minako walks over to him, pretty much backing him to the door.

"I don't deserve a girl like you." Yamato remarks as he reaches to touch the door knob. As Minako leans in to try to kiss him, he opens the door and steps aside as she falls forward out the door.

Minako ended up tripping as she lands in the mud pit. Nami takes notice, as she signals the band to play the music. Believing that Yamato is coming down Minako for their wedding. Not realizing Minako was rejected by him. Nami stops the music, realizing Yamato wasn't with her.

"What happened? I thought Yamato was with you?" Nami questioned.

"Yamato will be my husband. I don't care if he want to or not. I will find a way to make him mine." Minako angrily tells her as her as she pushes him aside. "I can promise you that."

* * *

"Are they gone?" Yamato questioned as he opened the door to look around. He sighed in relief. "I can't believe Minako wanted me to marry her. She will never change no matter what she says. All she cares about is herself." He opens his book to where it was bookmarked. There was a drawing of a couple in the story dancing with a princess. It was before the boy in the story found out she was a Princess in disguise. "I want this kind of life. Adventure, A princess in disguise . . . it's better than this plain, simple life in this town." He confesses. "Oh, who am I kidding. It's never going to happen." He slams him book in frustration. Just then he hears a horse coming from the forest. He turns around to see it was his Uncles. His eyes widened as he realized that his Uncle wasn't there. He rushed over to try and calm him.

"What happened? Where's Mario?" Yamato asked the horse as he starts taking the stuff off him. "You have to lead me, there. Take me to him. Something must have happened to him. He could be hurt." He hops on the saddle. He looks back at the house. Without any hesitation he galloped into the forest. He didn't know what was going to be in the forest. This was the closest thing he had to any sort of adventure.

* * *

Author's Note: Yamato will be heading to Sera's castle in the next chapter. Her fear of being rejected due to her beastly appearance and short temper will not start out well. If you remember what happens in the movie this is based on. Hehehehe.

Please Read/Review...I can't wait to know what you think . . .


	4. A Selfless Deal

Author's Note: Sorry, it took so long to put up. I have been busy. I hope you enjoy it! Please Read/Review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Yamato had put on a cloak with his hood up; it was with his Uncle Mario's stuff to keep warm as night began to fall. He held onto the reigns of the horse as he carried him through the forest. He never had been in this direction. He admitted it was rather creepy. As they continue along the pathway, they were near the castle. The horse starts to panic as Yamato jumps off.

"Stay calm, it will be okay." Yamato tells the horse as he gently pats his head. The gates were opened to the castle as he sees a scarf that belonged to Mario as he rushes over to pick it up. "Uncle!" Yamato exclaims as he looks ahead at the castle. He wondered if his Uncle took shelter in the castle to keep warm. He walked up to the door, knocking first but no one answered. He turned the doorknob as he realized it was open already.

He peeped is head to look in, the castle appeared to be dark. As if it was abandoned, so he didn't see the harm in going in especially when he knows his Uncle was in the castle.

"UNCLE?!" Yamato screamed out as he opens the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

"Did you here . . . a young man is in the castle?" One of female servants in castle told Amu. Due to the curse the female servants have turned into different animals. The one that informed Amu had turned into a blue bird.

"Don't be ridiculous . . ." Amu doubted.

"UNCLE!" Yamato's voice could be heard as they rushed to the door. Taking a peek as they watched him from a distance. Going back inside quietly.

"I can't believe it!" Amu blurts out. She covered her mouth, hoping he didn't hear her. They looked again but Yamato didn't seem to notice them.

"See! I told you!" The servant girl replies again.

* * *

"Shouldn't we tell the princess?" Tusk questioned.

"She probably won't believe it, there is any point anyway? She believes no man will fall in love with her because of her appearance." Leo

"The princess could win anyone over. If it weren't for that temper." Amu told them. "and if she learned to be less selfish."

"Yeah right!"

"We need to think of all her positive traits." Amu continues, choosing to ignore the comment.

"Well let's see, she's selfish, demanding . . . and let's not forget that temper. Yes, that's all the qualities a suitor is looking for . . . "Tusk sarcastically addresses.

"Your sarcasm is very unappealing." Leo remarks. He had his arms folded. Like he was proud of his comeback.

"No, one asked you." Tusk angrily tells Leo, annoyed.

"What's that? Showing emotion are we, Tusk?" Leo continued to tease him; this only seemed to annoy him even more. Before he could tell him off again, he could feel a hand touching him as he turned to look at Amu.

"Come on think, positive. For me, Tusk." Winking her eyelashes at him, giggling which caused him to fluster as he turned to look away. Being with Amu always seemed to calm him. He could never admit he had growing feelings for her. Yes, he cared about her very deeply but he never would address that out loud. Leo could only laugh because it was just so obvious.

"Tusk, you're blushing." Leo teased.

"No, I'm not!" Tusk denied.

"I am going to tell the princess . . ." Amu says as she heads out the door. She knew Sera had to be informed. After all this could be the chance of a lifetime. They've been waiting so long to become human again. He could be the one to finally break the spell.

* * *

Meanwhile Yamato kept searching around the castle. He knew his uncle was there. The fact he wasn't answering when he called him was his main concern. He came to the conclusion that something happened to him. Mario would have answered him. Let him no he was okay, there was no need to worry.

"Is anyone there?" Yamato saw the shadow of Amu, who was heading to the Sera's room in the East Wing. "Wait, I am looking for my Uncle?" Amu just continued walking; she was a good enough distance that she didn't hear him.

She headed up the stairs to Sera's bedroom. It was in the highest part of one of the towers. Amu knocked first, not knowing if the princess was changing clothes or something. It would be improper to just walk into a royal's chamber without permission. After all she is only a servant within the castle walls.

"Come in!" Sera addressed.

"Sera . . . I mean Princess, I have regret news to tell you." Amu eagerly tried to tell her.

"What is it, Amu? Can't you see I am drinking my tea?" Sera tells her as she takes the cup, slowly taking a sip from it.

"A young man is here!" Amu couldn't help but blurt out. Sera split out her tea in response as she looks up at her.  
"You're lying. There is no young man here." Sera firmly tells her with doubt.

"I am not kidding. I think the man you imprisoned last night is in fact this young man's Uncle. This is your chance." Amu addresses. "And his very handsome. I think he could be a perfect match for you."

"If you say is true . . . even so . . . he wouldn't ever come to love someone like me."

"Sera, you won't know unless you try. It's not how you look on the outside, Princess. It's who you are in on the inside."

"Inside what?" Sera questioned in confusion.

"I am saying, why don't you show him the sweet girl that you are when you're around me? And control that temper of yours. I am sure if he sees that. He will fall in love with you."

"No, he won't." Sera doubted, angrily. "Everyone is the same." Sera cries"They all see me as a monster."

"All right, I'll go."She agreed, though she wasn't confident. She fixed up her dress to make it look nice. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." Amu happily replied.

* * *

"I could have sworn I saw someone over here." Yamato remarks as sees a staircase leading up. He decided to see what was up there, perhaps that is where the he saw went too. "IS ANYONE HERE?!"

"YAMATO!" Mario called out, weakly from behind the prison bars. He let out a cough.

"UNCLE!" Yamato called out as he went to the prison, he touched his Uncle's extended arm, it was cold.

"What are you doing here?" Mario addressed Yamato in concern. "You shouldn't be here. Get out while you still have a chance." He warned. Knowing Yamato could be imprisoned as well.

"What are you talking about Uncle?" Yamato question in confusion. "I came because I saw you went missing."

"Just . . . leave me." Mario told him. "Get out of here."

"I am not leaving you. We need to get you out of here. You're sick."

* * *

Sera meanwhile had come up to the near the top of the tower. Knowing he would be going to where her prisoner was located. She put her back against the wall as she touched her face. The reminder she had the face of a shark, rather than a human on pained her. Sera nervousness took hold, the same thing she had accounted since she was a child was most likely going to happen again. Everyone who came by treated her like a monster. She hated the way people treated her. That was one of the reason's she scared people off. Despite this was her chance to break the course, she couldn't allow anyone a chance too. As she believed no one would come to love someone like her. There was not chance of anything like that happening.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sera angrily yelled out. She hid in the shadows, trying to avoid the light. Yamato turned to look at her.

"I came to get my uncle. Can you let him out? Can't you see his sick?" Yamato asked her.

"I afraid that's not possible. Luckily for you I am feeling more generous than usual. So I will give you a chance to leave." Sera told him.

"I am not leaving without him." Yamato firmly tells him.

"We'll there is nothing more, I could do . . ." Sera turned around

"WAIT!" Yamato calls out. "What if I take my uncle's place?"

"You would take his place?" Sera was taken back by his selflessness. She hasn't met anyone that was willing to go above and beyond for someone else. She never had an willingness to such a thing.

"Yes." Yamato tells her.

"That means you would be my prisoner. You would have no freedom?" Sera replies knowing his sacrificing everything his ever known for one person.

"I understand." Yamato says to her.

"Then it's agreed?"

Yamato hestiates for a moment. "Come into the light."

Sera was hesitate, she didn't really want anyone to see her. She knew he was going to see her appearance eventually if he takes his place as a prisoner. She walked into the light and he definitely was shocked by her appearance. He wasn't at all scared though as he went over to her, calmly.

"You have my word." Yamato agreed.

"Then it's a deal." Sera says, firmly. As she notions Leo and Tusk with her arm.

Leo and Tusk appear as they opened the cage. Mario rushed over to his nephew. "Yamato, don't do this. I am getting old. I lived my life."

"Have the carriage take him to the village?!" Sera orders. Mario is carried out by the arms as he was picked up by Leo and Tusk.

"Wait?!" Yamato replies. "You didn't let me say goodbye to him. I will never see him again."

Sera turned her head, she didn't want him to see the guilt she was feeling. She believed that Yamato hated her for this. This made her hate herself, a man so handsome like him. He would never love a girl like her. She wiped a tear from her eye.

* * *

Author's Note: What do you think of this chapter? Sera has low self esteem, only naturally when she wants to break the curse that she caused but she believes she is a monster. She was always use to getting everything her heart desired since she was spoiled due to being a princess, which caused her selfishness. She is surprised and baffled that someone would be so selfless. Something she never really understood. The question is can Yamato fall in love with her before the last petal falls? And what would Minako think if he did develop feelings for Sera. If you watched the movie this is based on. We all know what will happen...Please Read/Review!


	5. The Dinner Date

Yamato was saddening by his uncle being taken away without saying goodbye to him. He was now a prisoner in the castle; he knew it would be a sacrifice. He would never see the outside world again. He sat down on the floor of the upper dungeon. Amu looked at him; she was touched by his actions. She knew he could the one that could open Sera's heart. That would mean she had to think of a plan to bring them closer together. Perhaps if he was in a nicer room, which would certainly help try to ease any resentment the young man had for their princess.

"Sera . . . I mean princess. Don't you think you should . . . I don't know help provide him a room so he would be more at home her?" Amu questioned as she touched Sera's shoulder.

"Why would I do that?" Sera questioned.

"Well considering the curse, I don't think you have a real choice in being picky Sera. You need to be nice to him to win his heart . . ." Amu whispered, covering her mouth at one side so Yamato wouldn't here though he was too upset he probably wouldn't anyway.

"Hey . . . you." Sera turns around to look at Yamato. "Come with me."

"Isn't this where I am staying?" Yamato questioned.

"If you prefer being here over a nicer room . . ." Sera commented. She just started at him.

"No . . ." Yamato slowly says.

"Then don't argue with me. Let's go!" Sera remarks, she appeared to be rather grumpy. Amu was the one given her advice, and telling her what to do. It was something that she wasn't use too.

"Yes, Sera that was being kind." Amu sarcastically replied as she slapped herself in the forehead. She was still keeping her distance not want any men to be close to her. She knew that he would be forever but and none of the men were always so scared of her. Even if she could win his hear, she had limit of the time for it. The magical rose that was given to Sera when she was a child had started to blossom. It wouldn't be much longer before the petals start to fall. They would remain in their forms permanently. It scared everyone at the possible thought of them never becoming human again. Yamato is their ray of hope to finally break the spell. Everyone is going to play matchmaker for them. It isn't just for them either. They wanted their princess, their friend to finally learn to love. Not platonic love that she knows through friendship but romantic love. So she can have her happily ever after like in those fairy tales.

Sera walked in front as Amu walked beside her. Yamato walked behind from a distance. He had been trying to hold back his tears. Not wanting to show a weakness to someone that holding him as prisoner. He had to think of the bright side to all this. He was in a castle, judging from what he was seeing it was enchanted. They're had to be a history behind all this. Just like in all the stories he read. When he got the chance he was going to look around on his own. That was something he promised himself.

"Sera, he looks sad." Amu remarks.

"There is nothing I can do for him." Sera replied back, not showing much concern for her prisoner.

"Talk to him." Amu whispered.

"This is your home now." Sera tells Yamato not looking at him. "You can go anywhere you want, except the East Wing." The East Wing was after all her room; she didn't want Yamato to see anything. Her portrait of when she was human that she had cut apart with a knife because she was too ashamed. Her magic mirror and magic rose were both up there as well.

"What's in the East Wing?" Yamato questioned. His curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know what was there.

"It's just forbidden!" Sera angrily tells him as she stopped and looks back. Yamato shut up after that, knowing she would just yell at him again. She took a deep breath to calm herself as she turned around, continuing the walk to his room. It didn't take too long to get to his room.

"And my servants would help you when you need it . . ." Sera remarks.

"You can offer to have dinner with him." Amu suggested, winking at her. Trying to suggest to her an idea to slowly ease things and try to win his heart.

"His not going to go for that." Sera whispered.

"I would like it . . . if you can join me for dinner." Sera struggled to get out. "And it's not a request." Sera slammed the door behind him.  
Not too long later Amu came to his room. She held a tray of tea in her hand. Amu thought it would be a better way to break into a conversation with him. So it would be less awkward. Especially since he wasn't use to being around talking animals. It would be hard to explain to someone that they were once human but the entire castle was put under a spell.

Yamato just went to the bed and laid there. He never felt so vulnerable. He kept telling himself. That it was his choice; he wanted to take uncle's place. At least he knew his uncle was free, he could be safely home right now. That made him feel better.

* * *

"Are you awake? I brought you some tea. I thought it would give you something to relax." Amu yelled through the door. No one answered. Amu knocked. There was no answer. She turned the doorknob, it was open.

Yamato was sleeping on the bed. He had a long day after all. Amu put the tray on the table nearby.

"Poor thing had a rough day. I need to prepare him for dinner with the princess." Amu sighed as she touched his shoulder, shaking him awake. "Wake up, sleepy head."

Yamato woke up, he screamed in fright as he saw Amu.

"Don't worry I am not going to hurt you. I just want to make sure you want some tea. Make you feel more comfortable this is your home now." She pours some tea as she hands it over to hm. "My name is Amu by the way."

"My name is Yamato."

"Pleasure to meet you." Amu greets. "We have to get you ready."

"For what?" Yamato questioned. As Amu ran over to the wardrobe. Looking for a suit for Yamato to wear.

"For dinner silly, with the princess." Amu answered. "Oh this one is nice." Taking out a black jacket and pants. "Now what kind of shirt,"

"That's very nice of you. I am not going to dinner." Yamato firmly told her.

"But you must." Amu tells him. She was rather disappointed.

"I am not going to be forced to have dinner with someone who is keeping me prisoner."

"I know the princess seems harsh. She really is a sweet girl once you get to know her." Amu defended Sera, she was their princess after all. She had seen her kinder side so she knew it was the truth. The problem is she rarely shows it, so the men who find their way to the castle don't get to see her true personality that she behinds a cold exterior.

* * *

"Who wants to bet he isn't going to come down?" Tusk questioned as he looks over at Leo, who was sitting on the couch.

"He has character. He will come down." Leo insists. "I could tell when I first looked at him."

"You're a fool to believe that." Tusk comments. "A real idiot."

"Right now I want to take that trunk and . . ."

"The princess isn't here. She can't do anything." Tusk interrupts as he begins to laugh. "the princess is going to end up lonely old woman. She's stubborn, bossy . . ."

Without him realizing it, Sera had entered the room. She could hear every word of their conversation. Leo quickly gets up from the couch as he makes gestures to Tusk to tell him to stop talking which he didn't pick up on. So he kept continuing the insults of their princess.

"selfish, impatient . . ." Tusk continues.

"Why princess you look so lovely? I am sure that young man will fall to his feet over you." Leo comments. Tusk covered his mouth after realizing what he just said. He stared angrily at Leo for making him look like a fool.

"What was that you were saying about me?" Sera questioned, her voice filled with annoyance.

"And such a marvelous, beautiful woman." A startled Tusk whimpers. "And I am sure any guy will be lucky to have her."

"Where is he anyway? His late!" Sera angrily, impatiently tells them.

"You need to be patient, he lost everything in just one day." Leo remarks. "Amu should be down with him shortly."

Tusk and Leo kept quiet, they didn't want to argue anymore with the princess around. They waited patiently for Amu for the next few minutes. Amu eventually came down but she was by herself. She was afraid to tell the princess the dreadful news.

"So, where is he?" Sera asks her. "How much longer is this going to take?"

"About that . . . he isn't coming to dinner." Amu softly tells her.

"WHAT?!" Sera yells out.

"Ha! I was right." Tusk gleefully chuckles. "I mean, that jerk." He said this more seriously.

"Be quiet Tusk." Leo tells him. Elbowing him in response.

* * *

Author's Note: As you can tell Amu is replacing the Wardrobe...she's the all around caretaker. Looking after all the princess and everyone else. She also deeply shios Yamato and Sera, Not that you can't tell already. Yes, right now Yamato isn't fond of Sera. I mean would you want to have dinner with someone who is keeping you prisoner.

Sera is clearly angry . . . after all Yamato isn't going to have dinner with her. She is not use to that type of rejection.

If you watch the movie...you know things will be getting better between them.


	6. Rejections and Schemes

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, I had long hours at work…and didn't have much time to work on the story. I really hope you enjoy it. Please read/review and let me know what you think. Thank you.

* * *

Sera was angry, the fact that she was trying to be nice. This was something she wasn't use to doing. It hurt more than that all the time she had been rejected. It was weird since all the other times didn't appear to bother her. This is something that really hurt her. She felt it had to do with her appearance. He didn't want to have dinner with a beast-like creature like her. She was a monster on his eyes. Not that her personality was any better. She tried her best not to cry as she made it to his room. Sera calmed herself as she quickly wiped her tears.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Sera screams out in anger. She wanted to hide the fact she was deeply hurt and was crying.

"NO!" Yamato yells back through the door.

"All right, if he's not going to have dinner with me . . . then he isn't going to have dinner at all." Sera says. Her voice firm with this decision.

"What are you saying princess?" Leo questioned.

"He'll starve. No one feed him. Until he agrees to have dinner with me. Understand!"

"Yes, you're majesty." Amu, Leo and Tusk tell her as they bow their heads as she leaves.

"That's rather cruel." Tusk makes an offhand remarks.

"She means well. Sera . . . I mean the princess is hurting inside from rejection." Amu tells them. As she looked back in Sera's direction in sadness.

"Why can't you be more respectfully of the princess?" Leo tells him.

"He still hurting from being imprisoned. She should give him some time. Perhaps he will change he's mind is all I am saying."

"So . . . you wouldn't turn down having dinner with me?" Amu shyly tells out as she puts her hands to her face turning away, blushing.  
"No . . . that's not what I mean." Tusk answers, blushing. "I am saying that I would."

"So you're saying no?" Amu sadly asked. Tusk looked at her, seeing how sad she was about it.

"All right. Maybe later."

"Really?!" Amu excitably tells him as she quickly embraces him and kisses him on the cheek. As she heads off and leaves.

"What did you get yourself into?" Leo mentions, shaking his head in disappointment. Not understanding why he would agree to go on a date with her. Tusk just stood there in silence as he touched his cheek where Amu kissed him.

Sera had gone to her room in the East Wing; she held her hands to her face as she began to cry. She looked up a portrait of herself when she was human back then she was still a child. It had pained her so much that it was shredded at some points where she cut it with her claws.

"It's not that I want to go to dinner with him." Sera sadly tells. She touched the glass casing that was covering the magical rose. It was starting to bud, it looked a bright red. She looks at the magic mirror that was laid face down on the table. She goes over to pick it up as she sees her reflection. It was one her gifts from the Enchantress beside the magical rose. "Show me the boy!" She asks it as the mirror shows her an imagine of Yamato. He had his arms crossed as he sat on the bed in his room. He was clearly angry.

"I don't want anything to do with her." Yamato remarks to himself.

"It's no use. He will never love me. He want nothing to do with me. He would only ever see as some kind of monster." She put the magic mirror on the table as she puts her hands to her heart. Trying to hold back the tears as she looked at the starry-night sky.

* * *

Meanwhile back in town . . .

Minako sulked in depression over being rejected by Yamato. No one could resist her; she was the most captivating woman in town. She sat in her chair at the bar, just looking at the fireplace. All she kept thinking to herself is how did this happen to her? It was the most humiliating thing that ever had happened to her.

"Miss. Minako?" Nami questioned. Minako didn't respond. "Please answer . . ."

"Don't talk to me . . . can't you see that I am depressed." Minako sadly tells Nami.

"Is this because Yamato refused to marry you?" Nami questioned to her. She was trying to figure out what was making Minako so she could be her happy, charming self once again.

"I was rejected! He publicly humiliated me. Why it's more I can bare?" She finished drinking as she through the glass at the fire place. It misses as it shatters into a thousand pieces. Nami gets a broom as she begins to clean it up.

"Come on, Minako. They're a million guys out there at your beck and call." Nami swings her chair around to show her all the guys at the bar, swooning at her from a distance. She just ignored it; it bothered her more that Yamato rebuffed her affections. She was going to marry him whether he liked it or not. She just had to figure it out.

"But now of them will ever be as good looking as me."

"That's true but anyone in town will follow you in a second. Both the guys and . . . all even the girls adore you. They see you as a role model." Nami played with fingers as she said this.

"Not everyone." Minako depressingly remarks.

"Please stop sulking . . ." Nami begged. "I can't do anything by myself with you in this state."

"You're really getting on my nerves . . ." Minako irritably tells her.

* * *

The carriage had taken Mario all the way to town as he dumped out into the cold of winter. The carriage left and went into the distance as he stared back at it. He had to get back to the castle to free Yamato. No matter what it takes, someone in town had to help him. He looked up as snow fell on him.

"Help . . . me . . . someone help . . ." Mario weakly let's out.

"Mario?!" All them called out.

"Shouldn't you be dressed as an animal for one of your animal sculptures?" Nami teased him.

"It's Yamato . . ." Mario tells them.

"Yamato? What about him?" Minako asked. She seemed to perk up a bit hearing his name. As she looks at Mario.

"He trapped in this castle, there is a beast like creature keeping him prisoner." He tells them as everyone begins to laugh.

"Now, we heard some of your stories but this one takes the cake." Nami adds as she continues to laugh.

"This isn't something I made up. He needs help." Mario weakly tells him.

"Listen darling. Why don't you go home and get some sleep? I am sure Yamato will be back in the morning." Minako assures him, like everyone else. Everyone in town believed he was crazy after all.

"But..." Mario says.

"Go on now." Minako pushes him out the door.

"That crazy old Mario. He will never learn." Nami laughs.

"That gives me an idea." Minako smiles.

"What is it?" Nami questioned.

"Yes, we can use his craziness to our advance. Blackmail Yamato into marrying me." Minako smiled.

"Great . . . I don't get it." Nami says confused.

"You will see soon enough..."Minako laughs menacingly.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Mario was out in the cold, circling around as he went to his knees not knowing what to do. Everyone in town thought he was crazy, they didn't believe him and refuse to help him.

"Please someone . . . anyone . . . help me?" He sobers. "ANYONE?!"

* * *

Author's Note: Things will change between Yamato and Sera by the next chapter...well something has to spark a change so their relationship can change. Minako has her own evil plan to try to get Yamato to marry her? What could it possibly be? I hope you enjoy the bit of Tusk and Amu as well...


	7. Changes and Rescues

Author's Note: Sorry, it took so long. I've been busy. I hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

As night fell, everything seemed quick so Yamato decided perhaps he could sneak around the castle. He never been in one before and his curiosity gets the better of you. So he got out of bed and went to the door. He slowly looked out and he saw no one was there so he went out and closed the door slowly behind him.

Unknown to him Tusk and Amu were nearby as they were coming back from their date. It was much; they just had dinner that Chef Larri had prepared since he was upset that the Sera and invited guess didn't have it. Due to the magic spell that was placed upon the castle, he was turned into a gorilla. Unlike most of the servants and the princess, he actually didn't mind his animal form. Amu was holding his arm as they walked back.

"Amu, you can let go of my arm now." Tusk tells her, their date he promised her was technically over. It made him feel uncomfortable because he was nervous.

"Oh come on Tusky, why can you admit you like me?" Amu affectionately questions.

"Because I don't!" Tusk denies. Being the serious type, he could never admit he's attraction to Amu. That he liked her even back when they were kids, when they were still human.

"I know you don't mean that." Amu teases as Tusk uses his elephant trunk to remove Amu's arm.

"LISTEN HERE AMU!" Tusk yells.  
"You're so cute when you're angry." Amu bashfully says.

"Stop it!" Tusk embarrassingly tells her.

Yamato went passed them, unknowingly. Tusk however picked up his scent with his keen sense of smell.

"Do you hear that?" Tusk asks Amu.

"Oh just the pitter-pandering of my heart." Amu says as she giggles.

"I am serious Amu. Come on." Tusk tells her as he pulls her arm, dragging her along. They stick their heads out as they take a peek. They see Yamato not too far by.

"There's Yamato . . . what's he doing out and about?" Amu questioned.

"We can't let him go around on his own. What if he ends up in the East Wing?"

"Let's give him a tour then . . ." Amu suggested. As she touched his shoulder as he moves away.

"I guess?"

"Plus if gain his friendship; maybe he will listen to us about Sera. There's still a chance for us to be human again. Even more so . . . seeing our Princess finally happy."

"You're either crazy or foolish." Tusk mutters.

"YAMATO!" Amu called out. Not listening to Tusk. Following him as he turns around.

"I don't get that girl sometimes." Tusk scratches his head as he follows her with his arms crossed.

"Oh, you're Amu? Right?" Yamato addressed her.

"Yes." Amu happily tells him. "And this charmer is Tusk . . . under that serious and hardy personality, he's a softly underneath. He just doesn't like showing it." Amu whispers to Yamato.

"I just wanted to explore, after all I never been inside an Enchanted Castle before." Yamato informs her. After all he read so many story books, it wasn't hard to figure out the castle was like those tales. That everything under it was under some kind of spell.

"Enchanted?" Tusk laughs nervously. "What makes you think this castle is magical?"

"Well, considering I am talking to animals that act like humans . . . you must be cursed or something."

"How would you guess that?"

"I read a lot!" Yamato replies.

"I love to read too." Tusk comments. It was nice to have something in common with their guess.

* * *

"You must be hungry? Why don't we go the dining hall?" Amu gesture. As she broke the silence.

"Yeah, I am a little." Yamato tells her.

"Well, let's go to the dining hall. I am sure the chef can heat up the leftovers." Amu insisted

"But the Princess said not too feed to him unless he agrees . . ."

"And what have this young man starve . . ." Amu interrupts as he looks at him. As if she was telling him to remember the plan. Tusk just grows silent and doesn't respond as if he understood. Following along behind them.

"That's your problem, you're too nurturing. You want to either eat sweets all the time, avoid doing your chores around the castle and play matchmak..." Tusk complains

"Shut it, Tusk!" Amu interrupts. She didn't want it revealed to Yamato that she was playing matchmaker with him and Sera.

* * *

Chef Larri was the princesses personal cook, the cursed transformed him to a gorilla. As he adjusted he glasses after he closed one of his recipes books. He was upset over the dinner being canceled.

"I hate this!" Larri complained.

"Here we go again." Leo snarked as he crossed his arms.

"I dedicate my time, my culinary genius and the princess says to "forget about it." Larri continues. "I worked her to make it perfect for her and her potential beau."

"You cooked for Tusk and Amu didn't you?" Leo questioned. "For their date."

"It's not the same. I want to help the Princess and that young . . ." Larri began to say. After all, everyone in the castle wanted Sera and Yamato together. It wasn't any real surprise on what he was keeping to himself.

"Amu!" Leo interrupts as he notices Yamato was with Amu and Tusk.

"You don't have to speak so loud." Amu scowls. "Yamato, this is Leo."

"Welcome friend." He hugs Yamato as he lifts him off the ground.

"I can't breathe." Yamato says.

"Put him down Leo!" Tusk yells at Leo, who put's Yamato down gently. He rubbed his chest as Yamato tried to gasp some air to breathe.

"Chef Larri, we were wondering if you can make something for Yamato. He is hungry." Amu asks him.

"Really?! You mean it." Chef Larri addressed happily as he fired up the stove.

"But I thought . . ."

"If we want our Princess and Yamato to fall in love, he needs to be welcomed throughout the castle then he won't see it as a bad thing. He will loosing up a bit. Then perhaps he will finally agree to dinner with Sera . . . I mean the princess." Amu whispers to Leo.

"Oh right." Leo answers.

"Or if you want, we can give you a tour around the castle." Leo suggested as he goes over to Yamato, putting his lion arm around him.

"Please, you couldn't give a tour. You lack the basic intelligence to do anything." Tusk remarks.

"You..." Leo responds.

"Nice comeback." Tusk laughed.

"How about getting a beating?!" Leo cracks his knuckles.

"All right! Will you two stop arguing?! While Chef Larri prepares his meal."

"And what if the Princess finds out?" Tusk and Leo whisper to her.

"She won't. I assure you." Amu tells them as she goes over to

"This is so nice. I've wanted to look around the castle more than anything."

"It's not a problem at all."

* * *

"What's up there?" Yamato questioned as he points to another staircase, far into the tour. Tusk, Leo and Amu looked at each other. They knew it was the East Wing, which was also princesses chambers were located.

"It's nothing . . ." They all say together.

"Not at all important." Amu agrees as she grabs Yamato.

"Just some old portraits, statues . . ." Tusk continues to add.

"And the Princesses room." Leo comments, as Tusk's elbows him. They look at him in a disappointment. Like why would he reveal that?

"So that's the East Wing?" Yamato finally got a answer, and it only sparked his curiosity.

They noticed Yamato heading in the direction as they go in front of him to stop him. His curiosity was going to get the better of him. Even more so, get them all in trouble with the princess. They didn't want to be

"Now, wait a minute. You can't go up there."

"It's forbidden remember."

"Yes, forbidden. As in NOT ALLOWED!"

"Is she up there right now?"

"Well . . . no."

"Then there is no harm in looking. So no one will get into trouble." Yamato starts to climb the stairs.

"Wouldn't you like to see? . . Our . . . ummmm." Leo remarks. Trying to think of the word's so he can stop him from going any farther. "help me out here." He whispered to Tusk and Amu.

"Library . . ." Tusk responds. He knew how they both loved to read so it was the first thought that entered his mind. That it would drag him away

"There's a library in here." Yamato excitably tells them as he heads back down.

"Yes, well over three floors of books. Why don't we go take a look?" Tusk suggested as he takes it off Yamato's mind.  
"Yeah sure." Yamato agrees.

Yamato watches Tusk, Amu and Leo as he looks back up at the staircase that leads to the East Wing. He knew this was his chance to as he walked passed a bunch of statues.

He goes to a room; half the things appear to be broken. He looks at a portrait, part of which was torn as he put the missing piece into place. Revealing to be that of a young girl, he wondered why something like that was destroyed. He looks near the balcony as he sees a rose encased in glass on a table. He wasn't aware that it was glowing. Out of curiousity, he took off the glass as he prepared to touch it. He was startled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Sera questioned, her voice filled with anger. She was upset more on the fact she told him that it was forbidden. Yet, he still defied her by coming to the East Wing away.

Yamato ran out as Sera quickly regretted scaring him off. She and the rest of the castle may never become normal if he left. Sera looked at the magical rose petal before she ran off after him as quickly as she could.

* * *

He didn't want to be in the castle anymore. Yamato had grabbed his cloak as he ran outside since it was cold from the winter frost as he put the hood of the cloak up. Night had fallen as he looked up at the stars. He grabbed his horse as he hopped on. However before he could take off, wolves appeared. As the horse was attacked and he fell to the ground. Sera came out of no where and smacked one of the wolves to the ground. One came from behind and bit her but she threw it the ground. Another came over and scratched her, she found through the pain. This was her chance to change things. Try to give him a message that she did care. There was more to her beneath her outer appearance.

She watched as the wolves ran in fear as Sera looked over at Yamato weakly before she fell to the ground, unconscious.

He began to head off but he looked back at the woman that saved him. She did save him and so he just could live him. No girl has really done that for him. Yamato went off his horse as he looked over at Sera body as it laid in the snow. She had a pretty bad scratch mark on her arm. Parts of her dress were torn from where the wolves attacked her. He took off his cloak as he placed it around her like a blanket to keep her warm. He managed to lay her gently onto the horse as he headed back to the castle. No matter what, he was going to stay to help her. He saw there was something behind that exterior that she was hiding. He just didn't know what it was but this could be the start of a change. He no longer saw her as a truly horrible person after all. Yamato was curious to know the person underneath.

* * *

Author's Note: Naturally since everyone in the castle wants to be human again, they all naturally ship Yamato and Sera. I know there are people that aren't fond of Tusk and Amu but I always view them as my secondary pairing. Somehow I always have the together in my stories. For those who enjoy the pairing. I really hope you like it. As you can see things are changing between Yamato and Sera as well. Yamato no longer sees her for what she is on the outside but got to see a glimpse of her kindness. Like in the film, saving him produced that spark to friendship and eventually romance. Something that Minako would NOT be happy with if she finds out. Also had some more arguing between Leo and Tusk. Just for our amusement.

PLEASE READ/REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANK YOU!


	8. Friendships and Setups

Yamato poured some hot water into a bowl as he put a cloth into water, twisting it around it won't be as wet. Sera looks at the scratches on her arm, she touched it with her hand.

Unbeknown to them Amu, Tusk and Leo were hiding as they watched them interact. They were worried for their princess when they saw her injuries. The fact that Yamato wanted to help her brought happiness to them especially after he told them that she saved him. Normally they were ones taken care of her when she was injured. They were willing to step aside if it meant bringing Yamato and Sera closer together.

Yamato goes over to her as he touches her arm. She was rather startled.

"Don't touch it." Yamato said gently. Sera turned her head as she tried not to look at him. She was not use to someone other than her servants caring for her. Well they were more than her servants; she did consider them her friends. He fixes the cloth as he puts it up. "This is going to sting a little." Yamato warned her. She moved her arm as he attempted to put the wet cloth on it.

"Would you hold still?" Yamato tells her, "I am trying to help you." After he said this he managed to touch Sera's bleeding arm with the cloth.

"Stop it that hurts." Sera yelled at him as he pulled her arm away.

"If you just held still then it wouldn't hurt as much." Yamato yells back at her.

"Well . . ." She tried to think of something to argue back with. "If you didn't run away this wouldn't have happened." Sera proudly believed it was a good comeback.

"If you didn't scare me, I certainly wouldn't have run away to begin with." Yamato told her, annoyed.

"I told you never to go into the East Wing."

"Has anyone ever told you, you need to control that temper?!" Yamato answered back. Sera was baffled, for the first time someone fought back in an argument with her. Her servants always agreed with everything she said both to please her and out of fear. Due to the fact she was their princess. This young man didn't care about it at all. He wasn't afraid of her, and he was caring for her. It was a change of pace from before. Yamato took her arm as he put the cloth on it. This time she didn't fight back this time despite how painful it was. "And by the way, thank you for saving me from those wolves." He said this without looking up at her.

"You're welcome." Sera answers.

"Since I am prisoner in this castle. It would be nice if we could be friends." Yamato told her as he began to bandage up her arm.

"Friends?" Sera questioned. In truth, she wanted it to be more than that. How can she do it without forcing or rushing it.

"Yes, as long as you learn to control that temper of yours." Yamato tells her. "Unless you don't have any."

"Of course I do. The servants in this castle are my friends." Sera tells him. "My best friends, I've know three of them since we were kids after all."

"Well now you have one more." Yamato remarks.

"I guess I do." Sera sweetly tells him.

* * *

"Friends?!" Leo responds.

"Calm down. It's progress." Tusk comments.

"We don't have time. It's only a matter of days before that magical flower that Enchantress gave the princess, first petal drops."

"Remember, friendship leads to romance. It's only a matter of time. So we should be happy. It's a big step in their relationship."

"I guess. We have to help speed it up then."

"I know you want to be human again. We all do." Tusk touches his shoulder gently.

"Love will come in time. Just be patient." Amu happily tells them. "After all they're soul mates." She put her hands to her cheek.

"Oh, like you too." Leo responds.

Tusk and Amu look at each other. Tusk turns his head away, blushing as he tries to hide it. Amu giggles in happiness.

"Stop it, Leo. It's never going to happen." Tusk denies. He folded he

"Deny your feelings all you want, Tusky. I know how you feel about me." Amu teasefully tells her. "Anyway, I think we should leave these two alone for a while. Let's go have some cake."

"Only you would recommend us having sweets." Leo remarks.

"What's wrong with that?" Amu questioned.

"Nothing." Tusk and Leo respond as they head to the kitchen.

* * *

The next day, Yamato and Sera had breakfast together. Which was surprising since some of the servants thought he disliked their princess. Larri was so happy to prepare a meal for the both of them, namely because it meant bringing them closer together. He didn't mind being a gorilla after all. He had fixed up his gray hair as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yes, before I became the princesses personal Chef. I traveled around the world . . ." Larri stopped himself, knowing if the curse isn't broken he could be stuck here forever. None of them can mention the fact he must fall in love Sera. After all the kind of love the Enchantress wanted was true love. Larri believed it must come naturally. Not that it meant they couldn't rush anything without the acknowledgement.

"Well, it's certainly delicious." Yamato comments.

"I refused to have anyone else cook for me when I was a kid. After eating his cooking for the first time." Sera giggles.

"Brings a joy to know your enjoying it. No one else besides the princess and the rest of the servants in the castle haven't eating my cooking in over ten years." Larri "Not that I don't mind being with you princess." He weakly laughs.

"I know what you mean, Larri. You don't need to please me by complimenting me." Sera softly tells him.

"Well, thank you princess." Larri replies back. He was so use to her yelling at him he was rather taken aback. "You know Yamato; the princess is a skilled dancer." He promised Amu, Leo and Tusk that he would try to convince them to dance together. It only could bring a closer spark in a blossoming romance.

"No, I am not." Sera bashfully says out loud.

"Don't be shy, princess." Larri teased.

"Larri, stop it!" Sera firmly tells him. He wasn't sure what he was trying to pull. After all Yamato just started being her friend. She didn't want to ruin it just yet. As she wants to quickly develop a romance with him. She was scared that he may not end up feeling the same way. Even if time was ticking before the magic rose she was given.

"I would love to see you dance." Yamato replies.

"Really?" Sera shyly answers.

"What if Yamato dances with you?" Larri interrupts.

"LARRI!" Sera calls out, irritated.

"It's fine. After all, that's friends do. We help each other." Yamato tells her.

"All right then." Sera responds. Trying not to act so nervous.

"Excellent. I will inform the others." Larri said excitably before calming down. "To get the ballroom ready for later."

"Yeah sure." Sera replies. Her arms folded as she shook her head.

"You'll take us later, princess." Larri whispers as she head in Sera's direction before leaving the dining room.

Unknown to everyone, the enchanted rose that was encased in glass. The first petal dropped from within the container.

* * *

Author's Note: I love how Larri gets way into shipping Yamato and Sera. Even though he claims he wants it to progress naturally. Funny because everyone in the castle ships them together. Perhaps Amu and Tusk will also dance as well. You never know...hehehehe.

In the actual movie, they never really went into detail about the ballroom scene in the movie. It just happened. So I am adding some scenes to add more detail. And to make it last longer. I thought it would be fitting to have the castle servants attempt to bring them together. Sera isn't fooled by it but is shy due to her feelings for Yamato, not comfortably with the idea of dancing with him. And not fully aware if he does like her back which makes it all the more complicated since she doesn't want to ruining any chances either.

Anyway, please Read/Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks.


	9. Changing Feelings

Mario opened the door quickly as the cold air from the outside came in to encase the room. It's been days since his nephew took his place. He blamed himself for not being able to stop it. No one in town was going to help him. He would have to save his nephew himself. He had to free him from that monster.

"If no one in this town is going to help me. I will have to save Yamato myself." Mario angrily says out loud. He knew people in town thought he was crazy. Mario always brushed it off. Acting like he didn't care. They didn't believe in his story that a beast like girl had his nephew as prisoner. Now, it was a personal matter. The same people he ignored just laughed at him like it was normal. It would made him angry.

He had to make sure to get everything he needed. He took a rolled up map as he placed in his pocket and a lantern from a shelf. He quickly grabbed at hat as he placed it on his head as he quickly out the door. Snow from the roof as he slammed the door behind him. He went to put on a thicker coat, rubbing his hands as he opens the door again to his home, slamming the door as he left.

* * *

Meanwhile Minako and Nami came not too long after Mario left. They picked out as they watched him scurry off. They were going to set their plan into motion. Minako couldn't wait for Yamato to force to agree to be her husband. There was no way it was going to fail.

"Oh well no one is home. Guess the plan is a flop. We better get going." Nami quickly tells her. Just as she tries to run, Minako grabs the back of her dress

"Not so fast." Minako pulled her as Nami moved forward as she falls onto the icy floor right into the snow. "You're just going to have to stay here until they get back."

"That could be hours, days or even weeks." Nami complained.

"Now you remember the plan?" Minako asks her.

"Yes, I wait here." Nami cheerfully

"Don't be stupid." Minako scolds. "That's not the full plan." Minako hits Nami in the back of the head. "Now what was it?"

"The plan is to use the fact that Mario is crazy. Using the fact he's talking about some kind of monster to our advantage. While I wait here, you're going to Asylum to talk to the head of it. If he agrees to your wicked and brilliant plan then I tell you when they're home so we can set it into motion." Nami explains to Minako. She forced a fake smile at Minako. As she believed this plan wasn't going to work. There was no talking Minako out of this however.

"Excellent, now be useful and disguise yourself or something. So they won't notice when they get home."

"Yes, Minako." Nami meekly replies. She adored Minako but admitted she was scared of her. This was mostly due to her nasty temper. Minako believed she was incompetent but had to trust her that she would be informed if Mario and Yamato returned. Yamato was going to be hers no matter what it took, no other girl was going to take him away from her.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Castle…

* * *

"It's snowing!" Amu excitably looks at the window. As she takes Tusk hand who was more focused on reading his book. He wasn't paying much attention. "Come on Tusk, let's go outside." She pleaded.

"I don't want to go out there. I want to finish my book." Tusk tells her.

"You don't want to go outside and play with me?" Amu questioned.

"Playing is for children." Tusk addressed. "and we are not children anymore Amu."

"Why are you so serious all the time?" Amu questioned. "Or it's just you don't want to spend any time with me?" Amu beginnings to weep, trying her best not to cry.

"Noooo . . . that's not it . . . it's just that . . ." Tusk could never handle it when Amu started to cry. It came to point he would give in and do what she wanted to make her happy again. Amu tends to use it to her advantage, namely to get him to do all the chores since she hated doing anything with work. The only time she did anything was so she could spy on Yamato and Sera. Tusk always scold her for spying because what goes on between the Princess and Yamato was none of their business. Amu always had to point out and remind him that they have until their princesses' upcoming birthday for the chance to be human again.

"So, you rather stay like this forever." Amu remarks. As she grabs the arm that didn't have the book he was reading in it as she points to his arm. "You rather have these stubs than have normal fingers again. Don't you miss having a normal nose, rather than this trunk?" Amu plays with his trunk with his fingers.

"We haven't been human for nearly eleven years. Yes, I do miss it but it's something we all can dream about . . ."

"Let's get Yamato and the princess to go outside. Snow can be very romantic you know."

"For them or for us are you referring too?"

"Yes, this could help develop a romance. We need it to process and fast, Tusk."

"All right. I will go along with this."

"Excellent!" Amu said excitably.

"Should we tell Leo?" Tusk questioned.

"No, he will spoil everything."

"Again in your mind for them or for us?"

"Very funny." Amu tells him as she folds her arms. "Let's go get them."

* * *

Outside

* * *

"Snowball fight." Amu quickly grabs snow with her pink gloves. Forming it into a ball as she turned around. Aiming right at Tusk.

Tusk quickly gets a snowball to the face. "Come on, Tusk. You can't get me." Amu giggles. She was trying to lure him away so Sera and Yamato could spend more time together. Not that they weren't already.

"What's wrong?" Yamato questioned as she looked over at Sera. She was near the entrance to the castle. She looked

"Sorry, I never been outside before? I never really played with snow. I only just looked at it from inside the castle."

"I will show you." Yamato forms a snowball and throws it gently at her. "Then you throw it at me. We hide and chase each other."

"I think I get it." Sera forms a snowball and throws it at Yamato.

"Not bad. It's just the game hasn't started yet."

"Oh?"

"I will go to the otherside of the courtyard. And you try to find me. Okay?"

"Yes, I think I understand now." Sera answers.

Yamato hid behind a tree as he throws a snowball, which ends up hitting Sera in the face. He tried to hide his laugh as he covered his mouth. As Sera wipes the snow from her face. She forms a snowball in her hands. "I am going to get you for that." Yamato hides behind a tree, despite being only a few days. He began to see something different in the princess. His heart began to skip a beat when he was around her. He didn't know what this feeling was; he never felt it before as he placed a hand on his chest. Was this the feeling you felt when you're beginning to fall in love? Yes, she had the appearance of a shark-beast creature but he didn't care about that. He had begun to see her caring and gentler side. Not that mean and angry girl he first met. He was beginning to see her as more than just as a friend. He had admitted that to himself. Yamato feared that she wouldn't love someone like him.

Sera was infatuated with Yamato from the moment they met. Though she recognized these feelings for him were beginning to change. She was beginning to see more of his personality the more she got to know him. Her feelings for him were than infatuation. It was genuine love. She truly was beginning to love him. The problem was she feared that he only cared for her as a friend. It broke her heart hearing those words. She wanted it to be more than that. Being around him in a matter of days she learned to kinder to others.

Yamato hit her with another snowball as she dropped the snowball she was holding. Sera only began to laugh. As she forms another one.

Unknown to them Amu and Tusk were hiding from a distance behind another tree. Amu was smiling in happiness.

"It's working . . ." Amu proudly proclaims. She clearly sees the lingering attraction Sera and Yamato. She smiled as she watches them circle around. Yamato was on one side of the tree, while Sera was on the otherside. As Sera throw snowball thinking she got Yamato. He hits her from behind.

"What are you talking about? Tusk answered in confusion.

"Obvious you can't see it." Amu tells him.

"What? What is there to see?" Tusk again questioned. Still remaining oblivious to what is going on between Yamato and Sera.

"There is something that's there now. It wasn't there before." Amu tells him. "You can see the attraction. You must be blind not too."

"There is?" Tusk again responds.

"Are you going to answer everything in the form of a question?" Amu irritably tells him. "Now to set it more into motion in the ballroom tonight. We need the right atmosphere. Everything must be perfect."

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, Yamato and Sera's feelings for each other are progress. The problem is they're in fear that the other would reject their feelings. Sera fears he won't love her due to her appearance. Yamato. There is also the matter of Minako. You think now, as long as Yamato doesn't return home. Minako will never know. You only can wait for she eventually finds out about Sera. She is not going to happy.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update it. Please read/review. Love to know what you think.


	10. A Dance, Romance and Confessions

Author's Note: Here it is, the chapter everyone has been waiting for….the ballroom scene. I god goosebumps even before I started writing this chapter. I was just so excited! I mean Yamato and Sera appear to be falling in love so quickly but naturally things are going to get in the way of their intended relationship. Especially for all those who watched the movie based on this story. Yamato and Sera are destined for each other but what it take for them to be together? They may have to fight all the odds if this love is real?

* * *

Sera was nervous, she never had danced with anyone before? Well not since she was a kid? And it was with her family. It was never with someone outside the family she danced with especially after she transformed. So it makes her nervous to dance with Yamato since it's the first person she's danced with that she liked romantically. Yes, she had her friends in the castle but she known them her whole life. They're the ones that looked after her. She considered them her family. They didn't abandon her like her parents did. So they could avoid the curse. Taking her baby brother with them. Sera didn't get much contact with them for nearly ten years. Outside from letters she kept in a special box in her room. She believed she may never see them again.

Amu, Leo and Tusk didn't want to mention her parents. Not with her birthday getting near. They knew she may never see them again if the curse wasn't lifted soon.

Ami helped wash Sera before covering a towel behind the shower drapes; it went around her body like a dress. Her long black hair was loose falling down to her back. As drops dripped onto the floor.

"Let's find a dress for you to wear." Amu ponders. As she looks at a whole bunch of dresses. Finally taking out an aqua blue one with gold trimming that glittered when light shined onto it. "This dress would look gorgeous on you."

"No . . . I couldn't wait that . . . fine something else for me to wear?" Sera asks her.

"You're just nervous. It's only natural." Amu assures her. "You never had experience any of these feelings before . . . or danced with anyone that you were in love with . . ." She gave a cat-like smirk as she said this.

"AMU?!"

"You need to tell him how you feel . . ." Amu assisted. "Perhaps after the dance . . "

"And what if he doesn't return my affections. I can't bare the heartbreak."

"You have to try. Even if he doesn't, right now. There's still time."

"Why don't you and Tusk join us? It would make me feel more comfortable about this."

"I would be honored. Though it's going to take A LOT of convincing for Tusk too."

"I will order him too. Then he can't refuse." Sera joked as they both laugh.

* * *

Yamato was in the center part of the staircase. He was dressed nicely; it was something he was use to wearing. He felt a strong slap on the back as looked over behind him. It was Leo.

"Enthusiastic on dancing with the princess, are you?" Leo questioned.

"Well, yes and no." Yamato tells him.

"Oh don't be shy." Leo continued to tease.

"I am not!" Yamato yelled at him as he gestured him to look at the stairs.

Yamato looks at Sera in her dress as she comes down to stares. Leo naturally couldn't help but tease him.

"Pretty isn't she, you can't take your eyes off her." Leo whispers to him as he snickers.

"Stop it!" Yamato whispered back.

"Sera, you like pretty . . . I mean . . ." Yamato nervously tells her.

"Well come on, let's go." Sera holds his hand as they head the dance floor of the castle's large ballroom. Being it hasn't been used much prior that everyone in the castle had to clean it up and make sure it was perfect.

As the music started, they seemed to be nervous at first but as they continued, Yamato and Sera seemed to find comfortable as they twirled and danced around the large ballroom. Sera had put her head to Yamato chest. As they held each other in their arms for sometime.

"It's working." Amu gleefully added as she grabbed onto Tusk. He acted annoyed with it as he blushed trying to hid it.

* * *

It was more like they were the only two people there. Not even really noticing Amu who had to drag Tusk onto the dance floor. As you could hear them argue.

"I don't want to dance. It's too hard in this elephant body." Tusk embarrassingly tells Amu.

"Quit making excuses." Amu tells him. "You just don't want to be seen with me." She teared up.

"Crying is not going to work this time."

"Are you ashamed of me?" Amu questioned. Crying wasn't going to work she was going to use guilt.

"It's not that . . ."

"Then you don't love me. Even though you said you did." Amu angrily tells him.

"Okay, fine. I will dance with you." Tusk gave in.

"Works every time." Amu giggled.

"What was that?" Tusk questioned as he looks at Amu.

"Nothing." Amu giggles as she grabs his hand. "Let's dance." She pulls Tusk to the dance floor.

* * *

Meanwhile Yamato and Sera stopped dancing as they still held hands. Heading to the balcony. They both sat down. Sera knew this would be the perfect time to confess her feelings for him. She knew she had to do it now. While she had any sort of nerve

"Yamato, there is something. I want to tell you." Sera nervously tells him as she tries to hide it. Yamato look over at her.

"What is it?"

"I wanted you to know. I . . . I . . ." Sera shyly began to confess, but she just couldn't get the whole thing out. She could feel her cheeks burning a bright red.

Yamato looked over at the outside. He couldn't help it. He was worried about his Uncle.

"Sorry, I was just concerned about my Uncle. I haven't seen him in days. His the closest thing I have to a Father." Yamato confesses to her.

Sera could see that Yamato was concerned about his Uncle. She knew she had to make him feel more at ease about it. It after all would make him happy. That's what mattered to her. There was her magical mirror; it could show her anything in the outside world. Even if it is a missed opportunity, it didn't matter to her. Sera cared for Yamato too much. He wanted to see that smile of his that made her heart melt.

* * *

"Come on, I have something to show you." Sera tells him. As they go to her chambers, they go over to the table as she picks up her magic mirror. Handing over her mirror to him.

"This mirror is magical; it could show you anything you wish. If you want to see how your Uncle is doing? Go on and ask it."

"Mirror, I would like to see my Uncle. Please!" The mirror glowed brightly as a image of a Mario appears. He is holding a map, he ends up at his knees as he hand to his mouth as his starts coughing.

"My Uncle is sick. He could by dying. I wish there was something I could." Yamato said. It was painful to see his Uncle in that condition. He was the only family he really had left. He was pretty much His mother

Sera looked over at the glass covering the magic rose; petals have already started dropped down. As painful as it was for her. She knew what she had to do. All that mattered was Yamato's happiness.

"Then you should go to him . . ."

"What?" Yamato respond.

"I release you. You're no longer my prisoner. Go help your Uncle." Sera weepy tells Yamato. She didn't look at him. It was too painful to even think about this decision.

"I don't know how to begin to thank you." Yamato answered.

"There is no need to thank me. Just go!"

Yamato started to walk away but realized he was still carrying her magic mirror. He turns around to give it back to Sera.

"No, keep it so you can always remember me." Sera softly tells him. Yamato could see she tears as he takes a finger and gently wipes it away.

Amu comes in as Yamato walks out of the East Wing. She had a smile on her face. She knew everything was going well.

"So how did everything go . . ." She could see Sera was crying. "Sera, are you okay. What happened did he reject you . . ."

"No, it's not that at all. I let him go."

"Oh that's good . . . you did WHAT?!"

"I let him go . . . "Sera tells Amu.

"Why? Why would you do that everything was going so well? Wasn't it?" Amu tearfully tells her.

"It's because I love him. He's happiness is more important than anything." Sera confessed as she gently placed her hands to her heart.

"I can't let this happen. I need to make sure Yamato comes back to Sera. I'll have to leave the castle in disguise. Follow him back to his home." Amu whispers. She quickly walks off, Sera doesn't even notice as she's too saddened on Yamato's departure.

Sera goes over to the balcony as he watches Yamato in the distance as he rides away on his horse. She didn't know if he would come back to the castle. It's now his choice if he did come back. She may never know if he does return her feelings but she had a empty feeling in her heart.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, Yamato is free from the castle. Sera let him go out of love for him. That he needed to be with his uncle. Amu wants them to be together. Much how like Chip in the movie snuck out too. Will Mario be okay? Can Yamato make it in time? And Minako's plan will be set into motion as well. Plus there is the whole matter of her getting into a jealous rage when she learns of Sera. We all can't wait for that.

Sera confessed her love for Yamato outloud. That's the confession part of the title of this chapter. The thing is it's not enough since he has to confesses his love to her in return. The question how can he do that when he is released from the castle? Does he truly love her? Or it's just a mere infatuation? Anyone who seen the movie knows what happens of course.

Please Read/Review. Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	11. Homes and Promises

Yamato was getting farther from the castle. He could feel the wind blowing as his cloak blew in the wind. He knew he had to find his Uncle. The magic mirror was in the satchel that was given to him before he left the castle. He remembered seeing him laying face down in the snow, weakly trying to get back up. It was about to take out the magic mirror again to try and find him but as soon as he turned to look, he spotted him.

"UNCLE!" He yelled out. Yamato could hear nothing. He was worried he was too late. He gallops over as he goes to his knees. He takes off his cloak as he puts it over him like a blanket. He was breathing but still very weak. He helped him up and had him lay gently on back of the horse.

"Come on, we're going home." He softly told his uncle. Yamato quickly looked in the direction of the castle, which he could see in the distance. He turned the horse in the opposite direction.

Little did he know, Amu was hiding in the distance slowly following him. She had on a human like mask covering her face. She wore a long cloak to cover the rest of her body, especially her tail and the hood up to cover her ears. Amu knew heartbroken Sera was when she let him go. Their Princess had never loved anyone like this her entire life. She wasn't going to let him get away. She had to convince him to get back to the castle. They only had a matter of days left before the curse became permanent. So every second mattered.

She quickly ran off following him on foot. Amu knew she couldn't keep up with him on foot so she quickly followed the horse prints that were left behind. Only stopping if he did and stayed far enough behind so he wouldn't notice. She knew Tusk was going to be wondering where she is?

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Castle**

* * *

"WHERE IS AMU?!" Tusk questioned loudly.

"Why do you miss, your girlfriend?" Leo teases.

"No, I don't!" Tusk defensively tells him. Trying to cover the fact he was blushing.

"Oh, what's the use? She could be lost in this castle." Misao sulks as he sat down near the wall in a fiddle position. The curse had turned him into a Rhino. Which lead him into a more depressive state than before? It mostly drove Leo up the wall. Misao and Leo always had made it clear that they hated each other. Tusk mentioned they did bicker like brothers. Naturally they found that an insult.

"Is that why up you stayed locked up in room all this time?" Tusk questioned.

"Maybe you can join the Princess. She's in a deep depression. Doesn't even want to come out of her room."

"I don't deserve to be in the Princess, presents." Misao weeps.

"OH SHUT IT!" Leo irritably tells it. "If the Princess didn't let Yamato go. She wouldn't be depressed in the first place. And perhaps we can be all human by now anyway."

"You just don't get it. Our Princess has finally found someone she loves with all her heart.

"That should have been enough to break this curse."

"You remember what the Enchantress said. She has to fall in love with someone and he has to return that love. Now that he is gone there is no hope. Our Princess could be in this depressive state for the rest of her life? Yamato may not even be coming back."

"Were going to be like this forever!" Misao sulks.

"Wait, you don't think . . ." Tusk suddenly realized something.

"Think what?" Leo questioned.

"Amu, went after Yamato, didn't she? She is going to bring him back." Tusk tells them. "It's dangerous out there."

"Well then there is a chance then."

"She's still under the curse. If they see her in her animal form. They will freak out. They may come after us." Tusk stated worriedly.

"Well, then we have to prepare." Leo gets up, he had more excited.

"You're heartless. Not even concerned for Amu." Tusk angrily tells him.

"She can take of herself." Leo waves it off. "Especially since she can manipulate you with ease." Leo whispered.

"What do you mean?" Tusk questioned.

"Never mind." Leo sits back down on the other side of the table. "Amu is going to try and convince Yamato to come back to the castle. If Yamato really does love our Princess he will return. If there are any intruders. We'll have to scare them out of the castle."

"Scare them?" Misao questioned. "I can't be intimidating." He weeps.

"You? Just look at yourself. You can ram intruders with at horn.

"Really?" Misao touches his horn with both his hands.

"Oh yes,

"Yeah, I can be scary." Misao happily exclaims.

"Any intruder that visits's here. That's not Yamato. When they enter this castle, it will become a living nightmare."

Yamato carries his Mario on his back as he helps him into the house. Unknown to them Nami pops out of the snow.

"Yamato . . . is . . . back . . . I better. . . . inform . . . Minako." Nami weakly says as she sneezes. "If I can get out of this snow . . . first." She sneezes again and again.

* * *

 **Inside the cottage. In Yamato's hometown.**

* * *

Mario opened his eyes as he sat up, the wet cloth dropped from his forehead.

"Uncle, your okay."

"First I had visions of my sister. Now I am seeing more illusions."

"You're not hallucinating Uncle. I am really here." Yamato informs him.

"Yamato, how did you escape?"

"Escape? What are you talking about?" Yamato questioned. "Sera, she let me go. So I can help you?"

"Help me? And who is this Sera girl?" Mario questioned, his voice was week.

"She was the Princess that was keeping you prisoner." Yamato tells his Uncle.

"And you're referring to her by first name?" Mario questioned. It was something he never heard of, his nephew was referring to the Shark girl who had kept her prisoner.

"Uncle, she's changed. I don't know how? Or why?" Yamato confessed. "She's now a dear friend."He blushed when he said this. "I promised myself that I will go back to the castle. Not until your well."

"It's been days. And you became friends with the very girl that locked both of us up." Mario voice still filled confusion. "Something tells me there's more between you two then your letting on."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yamato denied. "Now lay back down. You're still sick. I am going to take care of you until you feel better."

"I am already better." Mario coughs again.

Just then a knock could be heard at the door. Yamato just looked over at it. As he stood up, slowly going over to open the door.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I forgot to put Misao in this story. So I add him to this chapter. I had him sulking in his room which is why he didn't appear in the other chapters. So he missed out on everything. It would make sense if he was turned into an animal. Amu was the one that cheered him up. Usually by flirting with him, though she did it too just to make Tusk jealous. Well since the Rhino is his main Zyougher form. I picked it for Misao's animal form. I thought it was fitting.

Now who is behind the door? Is it Minako? Will her evil plan be set into motion? I want to make this story longer. So I am leaving it in suspense. So you will have to wait to find out what happens.

Yamato want to visit Sera, he knows the castle's enchanted but he doesn't know of the curse. He doesn't realize yet. That he only has a few days left. Otherwise the curse on everyone will be permanent. The problem is they can't tell him. So this makes it harder to get him to confess. I am sure Amu will find a way.

I REALLY hope you love this chapter. Please Read/Review! Let me know what happens.


	12. Minako's Evil Plan

Yamato slowly turned the knob as he opened the door; it was Amu in her disguise. Though he wasn't aware of this. She looked around behind her to make sure no one was around before looking back at him.

"Can I help you?" Yamato questioned to the disguised Amu.

"Yamato, it's me." Amu quickly lifted up her mask. So only he could see her face.

"Amu? What are you doing here?" Yamato panicked as he looks around outside. Moving aside so she could go in, quickly. "Quickly come in."

Amu steps into the cottage, the place appeared to be simple but relaxing. It was a nice home to live in. She took off her mask as she let it hang around her neck. "This place looks nice. It's such a lovely home you have here, Yamato." She remarks happily. "Oh look at that animal sculpture." She goes over to a nearly finished sculpture of the most recent animal he was making. Fitting as it was a shark. So it reminded Yamato the pain of leaving Sera. Despite the fact she let him go though Amu didn't know that he using it as a reminder to return to the castle when his Uncle is well. Of course it hasn't been touched in days so it had gotten dusty.

"Thanks." Yamato nods his head in agreement.

"Yamato, why did you leave? Did you not want to stay with us?"

"No, it's not that at all." Yamato tells her.

"There wasn't any reason for you to stay?" Amu questioned to him.

"Amu? I have no time to answer these questions." Yamato embarrassed, he attempted to change the subject.

"And I have no time to ask them." Amu tells him, irritably.

"What are you talking about?" Yamato asked her, confused. He didn't get why she appeared to be so angry at him. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, what does it matter? It's like you don't care." Amu angrily tells him. "It really is all hopeless." Amu told herself, she was holding back tears.

"Yamato . . ." Mario calls out to him as he gets out of bed. He goes over to the room where they're in. He sees Amu without her mask. Naturally he begins to freak out again. "It's . . . am I so sick. I delusional." He begins to fall together.

"UNCLE!" Yamato screamed as he goes over to him to make sure he is okay.

"It's one of those creatures I saw at the castle . . . they come to follow me." Mario fearfully says as he begins to wave his arm. "Send it away! Send it away!" Yamato knew these remarks would be hurting Amu's feelings.

"Calm down, Uncle. There not hallucinations. This is my friend, Amu." Yamato explained to his Uncle. "And you're hurting her feelings when you're saying these things you know . . ."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you then . . ." Mario shook her hand. "Forgive me; I never spoke with a talking tiger before. It's not something you see every day."

"It's all right. I am use to pretty freaking out. If anyone stumbled on the castle since they were lost, most usually ran away screaming." Amu admitted to them.

"You can stay here for the night." Mario insisted as he let out a few coughs.

"Thank you." Amu addresses, bowing her head respectfully.

* * *

There was another knock on the door, the following afternoon. Amu quickly put her mask back on to cover her face then put her hood back up over her head. Yamato this time it was an old man with small glasses and a mustache, which he played with as he talked to Yamato.

"Are you Yamato Kazakiri?" The old man questioned. There was a crowd of people behind him, below the deck.

"And what if I was?" Yamato asked, acting if he didn't know what he was talking about.

"I have been advised under strict orders to take a Mario Mori with me."

"Where too?" Yamato defensively questioned. "Why do you need with my Uncle?"

"To the insane asylum, of course." The old man answered.

"An insane asylum? My uncle isn't crazy." Yamato defended him.

"Tell that to her, she told me what happened . . . "

"Go ahead, Mario. Tell everyone here what you told us." Nami taunted.

"She was a shark-like creature. She was going to keep both of us prisoner . . ."

"Uncle, don't talk about her that way. . ." Yamato scold him.

"See he is insane. Take him away." Two guys came out of no where as they lifted him off the ground. Forcing him away as he weakly got to his knees.

"Minako!" Yamato angrily yells out.

"Yes, my love." Minako addresses Yamato. He was too angry to tell her to not call him that.

"Tell that guy to let him go, can't you see my Uncle's sick. He needs his rest." Yamato demanded.

"I could do that . . . if . . ." Minako was giving Yamato a ultimatum.

"If what?" Yamato questioned.

"You marry me." Minako answered, her voice was serious.

"NEVER!" Yamato told him. "I will never love someone like you." Minako anger was only was building up. She wanted to make him miserable for the continue rejection.

Yamato ran inside and got the magic mirror. As he goes back out and looks at the crowd. "MY UNCLE ISN'T CRAZY AND I CAN PROVE IT!" He looks at the mirror. "Show me Sera." The mirror glows as he turns the mirror and shows Sera's image. This scared the crowd due to her appearance.

"He is telling the truth." One person in the crowd said.

"Would she hurt us?" Another questioned.

"No, she's not!" Yamato informs her. "She's kind, generous and pretty . . . she wouldn't hurt anyone I promise." Minako jealously had risen to his peak. It was clear that Yamato was in love with someone else. Not even someone who normal and beautiful. She couldn't comprehend on why he could love someone so hideous in her eyes."

"If I didn't know any better. I say you have feels for this monster." Minako envious tells him as she takes the mirror away from

"He does love her?" Amu whispered out loud to herself.

"If anyone is the monster, it's you Minako." Yamato screamed at her. Unlike the res

"A monster, someone with this hideous appearance." As she forcibly takes the mirror out of his hands. She snaps her fingers as another two guys come to hold him back. Another two guards held Amu. She was struggling to break free.

"And what about this one. The girl with a mask. Let's take it off." Minako forcibly took off Amu's facial mask as all of them look in horror. Everyone begins to gossip among themselves.

"Another one? You see how can we trust them. When they're hiding freaks like this roaming around. We ca

"NO!" The group of people in town all called out.

"What are we suppose to do?" A man in the crowd asked.

"They could attack our children." A woman calls out as she holds her children close to her.

"We kill them of course? Everyone single one of them. Except this one. SHE IS MINE!" Minako laughed wickedly.

"NO!" Yamato screamed out.

"We can't let Prince Charming attempt to save his little girlfriend." Minako looked at Yamato as she puts her hands to his face. "Don't worry, hon, once I kill this little girlfriend of yours." She looks at the mirror "Then we can be together, and I will forgive you for this little affair. Then we can be together forever. No other obstacles will be in our way."

"You're insane. I won't let you." Yamato tells her.

"Well there's nothing you can do about it. Can you? Put him in the basement with the others. Let him suffer with no way to escape. As he sits there helpless."

Yamato was thrown in the basement as it was locked. He goes over the door trying to get it open. "SERA!" he sulked to the ground as he stood near the door. He began to cry, Sera could be dead in a matter of hours and it was all his fault. He couldn't bare the thought of losing her. It had finally got through to him what he was always denying. He was in love with Sera.

* * *

Author's Note: What do you think of this chapter? Please read/review.

Yes, there is a complete misunderstanding between Amu and Yamato. While she knows the reason Yamato left, she believes he has no intention of returning to the castle. That he never really loved Sera in a romantic way. That's until she hears him talk affectionately about her and Minako outright saying it. This restored her hope on breaking the cruse before it's too late. There also will be a talk between Amu and Yamato in the next chapter.


	13. Imprisonment, Worries and Woes

Yamato was still pounding his hand on the door; you could hear the outside door rattling. He didn't care about the pain he was feeling in his fist. He was fighting through it as he hit the door. That enough pressure would force it open. Yamato was getting scratched. As his hand started to bleed that he couldn't hit it anymore. It was no use, it wasn't working.

"We . . . need . . . to . . . get . . . out . . ." Yamato ended up falling to his knees as he breathed heavy.

"Yamato, did you mean what you said back there?" Amu questioned as she sat down on a stool, looking at Yamato who was trying to find a way to break out of the outside latched door.

"About us being friends. Of course I did." Yamato tells her. He wasn't even looking at her at this point. He continued on trying to find a way out. He had to find a way out. Sera and everyone else were in danger. Minako every second was getting closer to the castle. They were trapped, helpless with no way to escape.

"No . . ." Amu shakes her head. "What you said about Sera?"

"So you do love her?" Amu asked. Yamato stopped what he was doing when he heard this. He turned around as he looked over at her.

"Yes, I do." He finally confessed. "I didn't realize it until now." He sits down on a wooden box.

"I knew it!" Mario remarks. He was rummaging through some old boxes. He practically forgot about half the stuff that was in their basement. Amu and Yamato just appeared to be continuing their conversation.

"So her appearance doesn't bother you?" Amu wondered. She wanted to make sure that he did genuine love her. That even if he failed to tell her how he felt before the last petal fell on that magical rose, he wouldn't leave her because he couldn't bear to see Sera in that heartbroken pain ever again. She wouldn't forgive him if he left her a second time.

"I don't care about that, I know it's only been around a week since we met so it seems haste, but what matters is who she is as a person. I meant every word about Sera. I love her. Minako is the true monster. We need to get out of here so we can stop her." Yamato says this with every bit of determination.

"There's still time." Amu knew now they can definitely be human again. Yamato was in love with Sera, and she loved him. The problem is he had to tell his feelings to her directly, both of them mutually in love alone wouldn't break it and she couldn't tell him about the curse since they love had to be genuine. We have to get out of here. So you can tell her how you feel about her." Amu excitable tells him as she jumps up and down while touching his shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" Yamato questioned. "Still time for what?"

"Never mind!" Amu tells him. "There has to be a way out of here."

"There is a lock on the door from the outside. That's why it's not opening no matter what I did . . ."

"I FOUND IT!" Mario yells out as they look over at him. He was holding some strange device.

"Uncle? What's that?" Yamato questioned.

"This is what's going to get us out of here." Mario smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Castle . . .

Sera had been put in a severe depressive state. In fact, since Yamato left all she did was stay in her room. She looked the mystical rose, as she touched the encasement surrounding it as it's was wilting down to its last few petals. A few tears fell onto the case. Tusk, Leo and the others were deeply concerned. It was like she had no will to live anymore. Not without Yamato in her life. And with Amu missing they didn't know how to cheer her up.

"Princess? I brought you your favorite dessert. Larri made it especially for you." Tusk addressed her. Holding the tray, trying not to drop it with his thick elephant like hands.

Sera didn't say anything just looked at the window. He just sighed as he put the tray down on the table as he exits the room. He went back downstairs to the kitchen, where everyone was gathered.

"How is she?" Leo questioned.

"She's just getting worse. Unless Yamato does come back, I think she will be like this forever." Tusk says worried.

"She really does love him."

"Hopefully can bring him back here. Before it's too late. And she didn't get caught . . ."

"I can't believe . . ." Misao sulks in his chair. "The princess loves someone else . . . when did this happen?" He weeps to the point he couldn't be heard.

"Oh shut up! You're acting as if you had a chance with her." Leo screams at him, annoyed. Slapping him in back of the head. It barely fazed him. "And Amu loves Tusk." He continued to comment in his depressive state. They were so use to this that everyone else just choose to ignore him.

"I hope Amu is okay?" Tusk expressed. Not realizing he was saying this out loud.

"Why, are you worried about her?" Leo smirks. "You miss her?"

"No!" Tusk defensively tells him.

"Are you concerned that she may like Yamato or anything?" Leo teased, knowing fully aware that would annoy him.

"She wouldn't!" Tusk screamed, as he slammed his elephant hands onto the table. Shaking it like an earthquake. It caused everything on it to shake, including

"I was just kidding!" Leo laughs. "You know she's on board like all of us want Yamato and our princess to be together. There just meant to be."

"You care because you love Amu. That's why you can relate to the Princess. If you lost Amu, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself either." Larri explains. "You're just too stubborn to admit it."

"The princess . . . is in love with . . . someone else. Amu loves someone else." Misao weeps as he sulks to the ground in his rhino body. "I thought both of them liked me."

"She does like you. As a friend. There wasn't any indication other that stupid." Leo roars at him.

"Stop it, Leo! We don't need him all depressed too." Tusk warns.

* * *

Outside the Castle

Minako had gathered everyone outside the castle gates. It had begun to rain as she held a torch in her hand. The townspeople crowded around her. She whistled to settle them down as they all go

"All right, everyone. Once we get into the castle. You can do anything you want. I don't care. Just don't touch the beast girl. The princess. I want to be the one that kills her." She smirks evilly. Not before taking out the magic mirror. "Show me my prince." The mirror glows as she sees Yamato, who was talking to Mario about the plan. So delusional and insane at this point. She failed to notice this. "Not long soon my sweet. We can be together." Minako kisses his image before putting it away.

"LET'S GO!" One of townspeople said.

"NO! LET'S TAKE WHAT'S OURS!" Another townsperson, a man called out.

"Well, what are we waiting for . . ." A woman called out.

"Victory is OURS!"

They all cheered as Minako jumped down, they headed across the bridge. Getting ready to attack the castle and anyone or anything that is inside.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. The next few chapters are going to be more intense. I will try to give it a few more chapters but this story will have to end eventually. So please enjoy it! Naturally this is just the calm before the storm. Naturally Yamato and Tusk are both worried about Sera and Amu respectfully. Also Misao has crushes on both girls. Like he did in an episode of the show. Logically it's unrequited since Sera falls for Yamato and Amu for Tusk while he was depressed in his room. He delusional believed he had a chance with them. We can all hope he gets his own happily ever after right? Anyway Please Read/Review. I can't wait to know what you think.


	14. Preparing for the Climax

Author's Note: I want to leave everyone is suspense for the next coming chapters until this story ends. After all, everyone wants this story to be longer. Am I right? So I hope I am doing that, please enjoy.

* * *

"Uncle, what is that thing?" Yamato questioned as he looked out the device his uncle was holding. It looked complicated. There was no real way to describe it. It looked like everything imaginable was hooked to the thing. Like every tool hooked onto a big pole.

"I used this for my animal sculptures. I am sure it can get us out of here." Mario tells Yamato and Amu. Going to the door as he tested all the tools on the door.

"His very certain of himself, isn't he." Amu remarks, holding one of her hands to her cheek, as she watches him.

"As long as it can get us out of here, I don't care. Sera and the others are in danger. . ."

"Got it!" Mario pushed the doors open. Before Yamato could even finish the sentence.

"That was fast! Why couldn't he done that sooner?" Amu questioned.

"Let's get out of here!" Yamato tells her as she follows him outside.

* * *

Yamato goes over to the horse, leaping onto the saddle as he grabbed the reins. Wanting to leave as quickly as possible.

"Let's go! . . ." Yamato begins to stay as he prepared to leave. Amu was still trying to get out the door.

"Yamato, wait for me! You can't stop them alone!" Amu tells him as she sits behind him on the horse.

"Uncle, you stay here." Yamato tells him. Naturally being concerned for his health. He didn't want to worry about him. When he had to save Sera and his friends.

"Tell this Sera girl how you feel about her. Don't blow this chance." Mario tells him. "She must be special if you love her." That fact his nephew had found a girl that he loved. He wanted them to be together. If anything happened to her, he would be heartbroken. It would be hard for him to live with that pain.

"He won't. I will make sure of it." Amu tells him. She put her head down, looking worried. _"I wonder if Tusk is worried about me."_ She worries to herself. Amu was going to see him again. He's going to be incredible angry at her.

"We'll be back! I promise." Yamato tells him. As he thought to himself. " _All of us."_

* * *

Meanwhile at the Castle.

* * *

"All right! We need to grab something heavy to break down the door." Minako orders.

"The tree! We cut it down an ram it until the bursts open."

"Excellent idea!"

"Then we take what's ours."

The angry mob quickly started to cut down a nearby tree as Minako and Nami just watch them slowly cut off the branches.

"And I will kill that beast girl." Minako finishes, she continued to laugh evilly. "And Yamato and I can finally be together."

"You too are so perfect for each other." Nami agrees. "I don't understand what he sees in this monster in the castle."

"Exactly. We're so opposite. I am beautiful, she isn't. I am popular, she isn't. I just don't understand it. I am the only one entitled to have Yamato. This floozy of a girl with pay for trying to seduce him and put him in some sort of trance." Minako continues to ponder as she watches her angry mob keep slamming on the door with a tree trunk. Logically someone so shallow and selfish like her doesn't understand what Yamato sees in Sera. She believes that she was the only person solely entitled to have him. Not understanding that loves Sera because of her personality not her appearance.

Tusk, Leo, Misao and Larri continued their conversation inside the castle. They could hear the loud noise outside.

"Could it be? Is Yamato back?" They go over to the window, only to see that it was Minako and the angry mob at the first entrance.

"It's an angry mob."

"I told you something like this would happen."

"Look, they have the mirror." Tusk takes notice, it was in Minako's right hand. As she was ordering them to keep going. Not to stop until they got that door opened.

"We're doomed. We're all going to die." Misao wept as he hugged his knees, rocking back and forth while crying hysterically. "They got Yamato and Amu, now they're going to get us."

"Amu!" Tusk whispered worriedly. He didn't know what they could have done to her. Would he ever see her again after this was over?

"Shut up, Misao!" Leo tells him. "We need to prepare everyone. And quickly." He grabs Misao by the back of the collar of his shirt. "Go and tell the Princess. She needs to hide."

"Yes, right away." Tusk agreed as he hurried to the upper part of the castle.

"Come on Larri, let's get ready." Larri nods his head in understanding as Leo dragged Misao from behind him.

* * *

At the upper part of the castle.

* * *

"Princess . . ." Tusk addresses Sera, bowing in respect before doing so.

"Please, leave me in peace." Sera sadly mentioned. Waving him away.

"But, my lady. The castle is under attack. You need to stay hidden."

Sera looked at the wilting rose there were only two petals remaining. She touched the case with her hands. There wasn't much time left, Yamato wasn't going to come. The curse wasn't going to be lifted. All was hopeless. Not only was everyone under the curse, all her friends going to remain this way forever. She had a chance to break it and she failed. All because she had for the first time fallen in love, and she wanted him to be happy. She has lost the person that was important to her.

"It doesn't matter anyone. Just let them come." Sera tells him, closing her eyes in sadness. Tusk was surprised with the response. Sera wanted to die because he couldn't live without Yamato in her life? Perhaps she believed that he didn't love her after all. She was too heartbroken to even care.

* * *

Meanwhile Outside the Castle

* * *

"Just a bit more."Minako orders. Watching them as if victory was already in her hands.

All of the sudden the door opened. They put down the tree stump as they prepare themselves for whatever was inside. Little did they know it was not something they would expect.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for being short. I just want to make this story longer. It really leaves you in suspense doesn't it. I mean it ends with the doors to the castle being forced open. We all hate Minako, after all she's the villainous of the story. We're all looking forward. Yamato and Amu are free, now the question is, can they make it back to the castle in time. Will Yamato and Sera, Tusk and Amu both unite? Will seeing Yamato break Sera out of her depressive state before it's too late? Please let me know what you guys think. Can't wait to read your reviews. Thanks.


	15. A Reason To Fight

As the angry mob entered the castle, holding the torches as they looked around. Minako followed behind them with Nami by her side. She was so confident, so assure that she was going to win. They weren't aware that there was a little surprise in store for them.

The castle appeared to be empty as they looked around the corners with their torches. They didn't see that Leo was watching them as he hid, slowly, walking as the light faded so he could remain in the shadows.

"All right everyone. Split up and search around. I will go find this temptress." Minako is giving a quiver that had arrows in it and a bow. She walks off in the opposite direction. She planned to search every inch of the castle until Sera was in her sight. This other woman was going to die in her hands. There was no way for Yamato to stop her. After all in her twisted mind, he was being kept safe. That he wouldn't put under the beastly girl's magic spell.

Leo was glaring at them near the entrance. It was much easier for him due to being turned into a lion, he could see in the dark after all. So it wasn't hard to sneak around the angry mob and get a trace where they were going. Unfortunately he also growled at the mere sight of them invading their home.

"Did you hear that?" One of the people at the angry mob heard the growling as he moved the torch to see what the noise was; he was trembling out of fear.

"Hear what?" Another person questioned. He didn't hear anything and was just shrugging it off. "There's nothing here. Maybe this castle is abandoned? Do you think Minako's just making it up?" One of them began to question. It was like the guilt was getting too them.

"NO! You saw that beastly girl! It was shown to us.

"She just looked sad and lonely to me."

"Now, you're starting to lose it." The other guy shoved him as he was pushed forward. "Now let's move on."

Leo didn't like them talking bad about their princess. She was already in a depressive state since Yamato left. They had to stop all of them before they got to her. The door to one of the rooms opened a bit at Tusk looked outside. He noticed them going in the other direction. He sighed in relief that they didn't see them..

"Come on, Leo! Quickly!" Tusk motioned to him as he stepped aside so Leo could get inside the room. Before quickly closing the door. All of the servants of the castle were in different rooms as part of the plan. Tusk, Misao and Larri were staying in a room not far away. Due to the fact Leo was part of their group.

"How many are there?" Tusk whispered.

"A whole bunch. Like two dozen or so." Leo remarks.

"So what's the plan again?" Larri questioned.

"Divide and conquer. As a large group they could easily overpower us. Separated they won't know what hit them.

"We need to stop all of them before they get to the princess. She just can't fight back in the state she's in." Tusk informs them worried.  
"Just follow my plan. Everything will work out."

"It's my idea. Quit taking credit for it." Tusk tells Leo, frustrated as he punches him in the arm. Misao was trying to control his crying. He constantly believed that they were doomed. The plan wasn't going to work.

"Quit, you're sobbing or they'll here you." Tusk tells Misao.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it."

"All right. Everyone's in position. Let's get it set into motion."

They sneaked out of the room. As they went to the two members of the angry mob that was closest to them. Namely the two that were questioning Minako's actions. Tusk blow the torch out. Larri grabs them with his large, muscular gorilla arms. As Leo screams a loud roar in their faces. This caused them to

"Let's get out of here!"

"Wait for me!" The other whimpers. As they run out of the caste.

"Nice job!" Tusk and Leo slap hands in graduate.

"Where's Misao?" They all question looking around before they spot him in a corner.

"There he is. Sulking against the wall."

"Again!" Leo and Tusk say aggravated.

"Come on Misao, the princess needs you."

"So what, she's in love with this Yamato guy. So even if I saved her. She wouldn't love me in that way." Tusk cries out again.

"Too bad Amu isn't here? Then we can still say he has a chance with her." Leo tells them.

"You wouldn't?" Tusk angry tells him.

"He like Amu, if it motivates him. Then who cares if he likes her." Leo honestly tells him.

* * *

Not long after another forms of screams could be heard form upstairs by the other servants.

"Well some of them are doing a fantastic job." Leo comments. As he folded his arms.

"Come on we should keep moving." Larri tells them.

"Right!" All of them agree. They start to head off. They forget about Misao as they drag him by the arms.

* * *

Meanwhile put on top of the castle.

Sera was looking at the magical rose. It was down to it's last petal of the magical rose. Time was nearly up. Unknown to her Minako was going from room to room. Having her arrow ready. She finally found her, given off an evil smirk.

There was nothing but silence between both of them.

Minako aimed the arrow right at her. She just looked down, not seeming to care that an arrow. That she was the target. She fires the arrow but it misses her due to her incredibly bad aim.

"What's the matter? All depressed because your so called boyfriend isn't coming back." Minako bullied her. Sera didn't respond. As she grew closer and closer, as she pushed her out to balcony.

"Are you too scared of me?! Yamato never loved you. And why would he? I am his perfect woman!" Minako coldly tells her. Aiming her arrow at her quiver again. Preparing her aim again. This time, she was going to make sure she wasn't going to miss.

* * *

Outside the Castle

Yamato and Amu raced to the castle.

"Oh no! Are we too late?!" Amu questioned. As she got off the horse. "I'll go inside and seeing how the other's doing?!" She went ahead inside the castle. Not knowing about the invaders already inside.

"SERA!" Yamato could only stare, seeing the love his life called out from the horse. "SERA! MINAKO DON'T DO THIS!"

As Sera laid on the balcony, she heard Yamato's voice from the distance. It was the greatest sound she had ever heard.

"Yamato?!" She wept out, but this time out of happiness. Yamato came back! She clutched her hand into a fist. Sera now had the confidence to fight back.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I found it so funny when Minako referred to Sera as a temptress. When in reality, she is actually the one that is. Please read/review! Let me know what you think. Sera is out of depressive/heartbroken state after hearing Yamato's voice. Now Minako will meet her match.

Also I am sorta doing a bit of a TuskxAmuxMisao love triangle. Well consider what's going to happen next chapter.


	16. Final Battle and Untimely Confessions

Author's Note: I had to rewatch the movie because I forgot what happened between a scenes. So my story has a twist on it to be different from the original because it's not exactly the same because I don't like it to be exactly like the original version. I hoping at least because I am not completely sure either especially since it's gender flipped. I wanted Sera and Minako to briefly talk, just to show how much Sera had change. Minako is the one that's selfish, and Sera isn't anymore.

I wrote this chapter within a few hours, I had to stop to think of ideas and do other stuff.

* * *

I also really want to finish this story…because it's so amazing and I want everyone to enjoy the rest of it. In case anyone is wondering. My next story will be based on Aladdin with my own twists. Like Yamato and Amu will be siblings in it. I will have a Tusk/Amu/Leo love triangle and Yamato/Sera pairing of course. Please let me know if you like it in your review. I plan to have Leo as the genie but I am not sure where to put Tusk and Misao? Does anyone have an ideas? You can always message me too. Sera is Jasmine, and Yamato is Aladdin. Amu is his sister (as my twist.) This is where I get stubbed since I am not sure how to add Tusk and Misao?

* * *

Sera sat up as she caught the arrow that Minako aimed at her. Snapping in half with generally ease due to her shark form. Minako angrily charges at as they fall off the balcony onto the roof. The rain seemed to pour down even harder. Sera's dress had torn a bit on the bottom as she got up. For her it was fine because it gave her room to move around.

"I . . . am not afraid of you. You monster." Minako tried to stay strong; she didn't want to admit she was a bit scared of Sera. "I don't even know why you care. I am sure Yamato didn't tell you that we are too be married. So if you think you steal him from me. "She wanted to put ever form of doubt in Sera's mind. It was the only way she could maintain and upper hand. Minako wanted to make sure that she believed that Yamato didn't come back for her. Something that Minako at this point naturally believed.

"That's not true." Sera tearfully tells him. She wondered if Yamato was just playing with her feelings all this time. The reason he came back was because of this girl in front of her. Fighting her out of jealous because she believed that was taken her from him. After all, it was true. Sera loved Yamato; she wanted to be with him. She had not chance at all. She looked at herself in the reflection. Sera knew she would be like this forever. She didn't want to be selfish anymore, if this was made him happy. She closed her eyes as she looked down to see where Yamato was? This could be the last time she saw him.

Minako believed this was her chance as she took at broken statue from the base of the roof. Planning to use it like a club to finish her off, believing this would do it. Not realizing with this new form, she now had a keen sense of hearing.

* * *

Meanwhile down below, Yamato was determined to get to Sera. He knew he had to tell her the reason he came back. It was because he was in love with her. Despite what Minako claimed about their relationship. None of it was true; he wanted to be with her regardless. His road on the horse into the castle entrance as he got off, he could hear a roar. As three members of the angry mob ran out the door.

"Got to get to Sera! Need to get to the East Wing!" Yamato firmly told himself as he headed off.

* * *

In the upper part of the castle. Amu was searching for Tusk, Misao and Leo. Of course she wasn't fully aware that there was still members of the angry mob still inside the castle.

"Tusk, Leo, Misao?!" Amu questioned as she looked around. She heard a shadow in a distance.

"Tusk? Leo? Misao? Is that you?" Amu called out.

"There you are?!" Nami coldly tells her. Amu looked a bit frightened. After all she didn't know what was going on.

"Who are you?" Amu questioned.

"You creatures are ruining everything." She slowly walks closer, ready to attack her.

"You're not answering my question? SOMEONE HELP?!" Amu calls out.

Leo, Tusk, Misao and Larri could hear Amu from the distance.

"Amu's here, Misao! She needs your help." Leo tells him. He had to get him out of the depressive state. "LET ME GO!" Leo held Tusk by the tail. He forced Tusk back because he wanted to build uo

"I can't do it!" Misao weeps.

"Then I will." Tusk snaps. "Amu needs me. I am not going to let her get hurt."

"We need to build up Misao's confi

"What's wrong with you? It's like you prefer Misao to be with Amu to me."

"What makes you think that?" Leo acted all innocent. He really was just doing to push his buttons.

"Because you're always against me. You don't me to be happy!" Tusk irritably tells him. "Fine!" He let's out annoyed. "He better do it quickly otherwise, I am going." he warns.

"Anyway, Amu believes in you. We all do!" Leo continued to encourage him.

"She does?" Misao looked up at them. His voice was full of surprise.

"Oh absolutely." Larri agrees, shaking his head.

"Yeah, whatever!" Tusk had folded his arms. Not looking at Misao. He was clearly annoyed.

"All right!" Misao gets up. "I will save my sweet princess."

"Yeah, your sweet princess." Tusk sarcastic remarks, he irritably says this out of jealous. Misao headed off, the others not following far behind.

Misao ran at rapped speed, as he used his horn to strike Nami from behind. Using his horn to through her up high as she screams out in pain.

Amu looked at Misao, she looked at him giving a warm smile. Touching her hand to him. This caused Misao to blush a bright red. "Thank you, Misao."

"You're welcome, Miss. Amu." Misao bashfully tells Amu. He was overjoyed on the fact he was paying attention to him.

She looked over at Tusk, who generally didn't looked interested. Amu began to wonder if Tusk was still mad at him for leaving. She wanted to see if he did still have feelings for her. So she did one thing she could think of, give Misao a kiss on the cheek. Tusk was angry and hurt. It would be Leo's fault if she had fallen for Misao because he had the brilliant idea of he being the one to save her. Not him. He wanted to be the one she was kissing at the moment. He couldn't deny it. He loved Amu. It pained him to see her with anyone else. When this battle was over. He had to tell her how he felt. That he truly did love her.

* * *

Sera vanishes as Minako makes an attempt to swing at her. Sera was trained to fight, it was one of her many hobbies though ti was more self taught from her personal library. Leo and Tusk trained too. Amu never really bothered since she believed that no one would really come to the castle anyway. So what was the point. Sera did have the knowledge but the problem was that she never really used it anymore. Minako looked around. Her solution to finding Sera, she began to using the club to hit all that statues. As each of them, one by one, gets destroyed into millions remained.

"COME ON OUT AND FIGHT, YOU COWARD!" Minako yells out. She didn't know Sera were hiding behind one of the statues.

Just as Minako was about to smash the last remaining statue. Sera quickly moved in to attack, after a few punishing attempts. She manages to fake out as she slid her leg under Minako's that she lost her footing. Sera gained the upper hand as she disarmed Minako. The club fell off the room, into the ground below. Minako after all had no knowledge and was just smashing things to try to win the fight. She was doing nothing smart at all.

Sera grabbed her as she held Minako in mid air on ledge with one hand. Minako could only cry in her defeat. She knew she had no chance to win this fight. She was beaten in minutes. All she could do was cowardly beg for her life.

"All right! You win! I won't bother you again. I will take Yamato with me and leave." Minako begged. Sera didn't want to be like before, as she closed her eyes. Knowing she was going to regret pulling her back to safety.

"You won't take him, anywhere. As much as I want him to be happy. He doesn't deserve to be with a witch like you. I care about him too much for that. SO YOU GET OUT!" Sera yelled as she still held onto her.

"Yes, I understand. I am out of here. " Minako still scared tells Sera, who pulled her back onto the roof.

"SERA!" Yamato called out from the balcony. His hands touched the railings, the wind blowing his cloak. He held out one had to her Sera heard Yamato's voice. She looked up to see him. Climbing to the top as she reached the out part of the balcony. The glared into each others eyes.

"You came back?!" Sera tearfully let's out.

"Of course, I came back." Yamato tells her as he touched her face. "Do you think I really would leave you for good?"

"Why did you?" Sera questioned. "Or are you here to see your girlfriend down there?"

"NO! You think I would be here for that monster. She made that up. The reason I came is because of you . . . and I realized that. . ." Yamato could feel his face turning red as he attempted to tell Sera that he loved her.

Minako looked up at them on the balcony in jealously as she takes out a hidden dagger that was in a pouch on the upper part of her thigh. Unbeknownst to them both who were so hypnotized by each other. She wasn't going to let them be together. Not if her life depended on it. While Sera was distracted from the battle. She knew this was her only chance. She climbed up to the balcony with the dagger in hand.

"I lov . . ." Before Yamato could even finish his confession, Sera was stabbed right in the back by Minako's dagger. Minako could only smirk evilly, as she had managed to sneak under the radar without either of them noticing. She began to lose her balance as Sera grew weaker. Sera was now holding on with one arm. Yamato quickly grabbed onto Sera, pulling her up to the balcony as Minako fell to her death. Yamato watched as fell into the water. Minako wasn't going to survive. He had to quickly tend to Sera. He wasn't going to lose her like this. Not when they finally have a chance to be together.

* * *

Author's Note: I know it's shocking...Sera get stabbed right before Yamato can confess...and it looks like she's going to die. Why am I breaking them apart?! Well anyone who seen the movie knows what happens next...I just wanted to end the chapter here because I plan to write at least another two chapters...

I said their was only a bit of a Tusk/Amu/Misao thing. Amu doesn't like him in that way. She cares for him deeply though. Amu was just trying to spare his feelings. Tusk is who she loves, but since he has trouble showing emotion. Such as his jealous. Amu mistakenly believes he is still angry at her. She gave Misao a kiss on the cheek because he saved her and to make Tusk jealous. Knowing that it would irritate him. To test to see if he does still love her. Sneaking isn't she...

Anyway, the best news. Minako is officially dead...ding dong the witch is dead...let's all celebrate...triumphs begin to play...I hated her. Evening when I was writing her, it made me sick. So I looked forward to her

Anyway please read/review this story...I can't wait to find out what you all think...


	17. Sealed With A Kiss

Author's Note: This is the last chapter before the epilogue. It's very hard to see this story nearly come to a close. There are things that I need to bring closure too. So everyone will be happy. That's why I need to write an epilogue.

Also would like to thank those who reviewed and gave me some ideas…they were helpful. Such as making Tusk a teacher of Sera's or a former circus performer to make him based on Abu. Amu was more intended for the role, replacing Abu and having a sibling instead. I mean Tusk could be an old childhood friend of theirs, who is also an orphan. I am not sure? I am still pondering over it. I think it would come to me once I start writing it. And I also thought of doing a Yamato/Sera/Misao love triangle too. Though it would be one-sided since Sera doesn't love him. His one of her father's choice's in a suitor. What do you guys think of that? You can leave what you think of this chapter too, please. If you don't answer it. That's fine too.

Also I made a love triangle between Tusk/Amu/Leo because someone more or less requested it. So for those who aren't fond of it? I apologize for it.

If any of you want anything particular in any of my stories, you can always message me.

* * *

Yamato laid her gently on the floor of the balcony. Her chest was pierced from the wound. She was very weak; she couldn't move much of her body. He took his cloak off, trying to put pressure on the wound so the bleeding would stop.

"Hang in there, Sera." Yamato tearfully tells her. He was trying to be strong; he had to be for the both of them. If she had any chance at surviving this. He didn't want to think about it. He quickly grabbed her hand to give her comfort. To let her no that no matter what he wasn't going to leave her. Sera gave out a weak smile.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Castle

After Amu stood up, Misao was still in a daze from his cheek kiss. She could only look at Tusk.

"Are you mad at me still, Tusky?" Amu questioned.

"What makes you think that?" Tusk tells her, uncaringly.

"I left to find Yamato without telling you. Putting myself in danger. It's my fault I let the angry mob come here."

"Was this all about just breaking the curse. Then that makes you selfish, Amu." Tusk tells her. Giving her the cold shoulder

"Now wait a minute . . ." Larri begun to interrupt.

"STAY OUT OF THIS LARRI!" Tusk yells out to him.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Amu yells. "I just couldn't bear to see the Princess like that. She loved Yamato to much. I just wanted to try and unite them."

"So you don't like Yamato?"

"Is that's what's bother you." Amu tells him. She begins to giggle. Amu found it really cute that he was so jealous of her paining attention to other guys. "Yamato is more like a brother to me. His not my type. Besides he belongs with the Princess. I don't understand why you would be jealous of us?"

"That and the fact you kissed Misao." Larri added quickly before realizing what he just said. Covering his mouth.

"REALLY?! WHY TELL YOU ANYTHING?!" Tusk embarrassingly yells out.

"You're so cute!" Amu confesses.

"Then what is your type?" Tusk questioned.

"Oh the strong-headed, stubborn ones. Who acts to serious." Amu teasefully tells him as she plays with his trunk. She begins to look lovingly at him. Tusk blushes. "So you forgive me?" Before Tusk could answer, footsteps could be heard.

"All right! All of the angry mob is out of the castle." Leo tells them, he was tried out. He looks back and fourth at Tusk and Amu. Words didn't need "Will you two lovebirds quit it for a minute with being all lovey-dovey. The princess needs our help."

"Great! Now I lost Amu too. That's a new record." Misao weeps.

"Oh not this again. We don't have time." Leo irritably tells him.

"You guys go on ahead." Larri tells them. "I will take care of Misao." They all nodded as they headed off. "You know Misao. If the princess and Yamato confess there love.""

"So what?! How is that suppose to cheer me up?!" Misao cries.

"It means the spell would be broken. We'll all be human again. That means millions of girls will be all over you."

"Really?!" Misao looks up.

"Oh naturally. A big heart throb like you. You can win any girls heart with ease."

"Yeah, you're right. I can. Thanks Larri." Misao gets up. As he heads off. "Guys, wait for me."

Larri just folded her arms and watched the youngsters direction. "Kids these days."

* * *

Outside on the balcony, Sera was dying slowly . . .

"I am just. . . so happy . . . I got to see you. . . .One . . .last . . .time." Sera tells Yamato, a few tears had dropped from her face.

"Don't say things like that . . . We get you healed up. You'll see." Yamato tells her as he held her hand. Sera knew it was too late. The wound on her body was too deep. Nothing was going to heal her. She quickly touched her hand to his face. Just so she can feel him one last time. Yamato touches it.

"Goodbye . . . Yamato." Sera weakly tells him as she quickly let's go and she closes her eyes. She was no longer breathing.

Tusk, Leo, Amu, and Misao quickly made it to the balcony. They realized they were too late All looked on with horror at what was happening. Amu put her head to Tusk's shoulder. Trying to hide her He rubbed her back, gently. He was crying too. This time he didn't care if anyone saw him. Misao sat down and hugged his knees. Leo didn't seem to do anything. Then he let out a loud roar. It was one of sadness. They didn't care about the curse, the fact their best friend was dead. They're beloved princess. It was too much for them.

"NO! Please don't leave me." Yamato cries out as he hold her dead body close to his as he whispered. "I love you."

Little did everyone know, Yamato had confessed his love to her right before the last petal fell on the magical rose? Sera began to glow as her feet, hands and finally her face all transformed back into her human. Before she is gently put back on the ground. Yamato looks over; he didn't know what was going on. After all the light blinded him from seeing her transformation.

The magic also affected everyone else that was transformed by the Enchantress. Tusk, Amu, Leo and Misao also all glowed in a bright light as they slowly transformed back into humans. They all touched each others faces, pointing and looking at each other. After all they pretty much forgot what each other looked like.

Sera sat up as she looked at her hands. They were human again. She touched her face. She was alive. The curse was lifted. She looked over at Yamato. He looked confused on who the person in front of him was, after all he had never seen her when she was human. He had to try to tell him, they were the same person.

"Yamato, there's no need to worry. It's okay. It's me." Sera sweetly tells him. She bashfully looks at Yamato, not knowing what more to say. After all she didn't know what to say. He did return her feelings, it was his love for her that revived her and broke the spell on the castle.

Yamato touched her face as he looked into her eyes. He after all wasn't sure about the girl in front of him now being the Sera he knew. They were the same one's was that he remembered in the portrait he saw. The same beautiful eyes.

"It really is you?!" Yamato tells her.

Yamato and Sera slowly leaded in and passionately kissed. Sera put her hands around his neck as Yamato held her by the waist. A light fell upon the castle. The curse was being lifted completely. As the blackened castle turned back to white. The wilted flowers bloomed and became colorful again.

As Yamato and Sera released themselves from their kiss. Tusk, Leo, Amu and Misao ran to the balcony. So happy to be back in their human forms.

"Princess, you're alive!" Tusk, Amu, Leo all called out in joy.

"Tusk! Amu! Leo! Misao!" Sera called out to all of them. Yamato let go of her shoulder, he smiled as she let her go over to their friends. As they all go into a group hug. "Look at us. We're human again!"

"Come on, Yamato!" Everyone ran over to him as they included him in their group hug.

* * *

Author's Note: I confess, I pretty much cried writing this . . . it was so beautiful. Plus this story is nearly over. All I have left is the Epilogue. And I don't want it to end. It's such a great story! Yamato and Sera are just meant for each other. Just writing when they FINALLY kiss makes me so happy.

I also thought it was sweet to include Yamato in the hug. After all he is a part of the group. They're all going to be friends for life.

The reason I didn't have Larri appear in this chapter is because I am not sure of what his human form should look like. He may appear briefly in the Epilogue.

SERIOUSLY! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER!

Please Read/Review!


	18. Epilogue

Author's Note: This is the epilogue of my story. It's just so sad. Sniff. Sniff. Sniff. I don't want it to end.

I want to thank every single person who reviewed my story. I never thought I would get over one hundred reviews. It's been a dream of mine. So happy to finally accomplish that. Every review I got made this story feel in more special. Just knowing I wrote a great story that everyone loves.

Also thanks for the ideas for those who attempted to give me some for my Aladdin stories. There's the next story you'll all have to look forward too.

Oh if anyone hasn't read my Yamato/Sera based Cinderella story. PLEASE read/review and let me know what you think. I will have to update that soon. Along with my Aladdin story.

* * *

It has been six months since the curse has been lifted again. Things have changed for the better. A Grande Ball was held in celebration. Yamato and Sera had just gotten married. Mario had moved into the castle with his nephew and niece-in-law. He didn't want to be a burden to them but Sera insisted and wouldn't take no for answer. After all he was family. He was even given his own room and work area in the castle to be able to work on his animal sculpture though he knew better than to interrupt the newlyweds.

Everyone was invited to the Grande Ball. Yes, even those who attacked them that day six months ago in the castle. They were after all no longer swayed by Minako's actions. In fact no one really seemed to miss her besides Nami. She was the only one that didn't come to the Grande Ball.

Leo believing himself to be irresistible to women put both his arms around two girls shoulders.

"So ladies, how do you like to be with a real man." Leo shows off his muscles but the girls showed no interest.

Both girls just looked annoyed and irritated. As they removed his arms from them. Looking at him with disgust. They go over to Misao, who was all sad on a chair.

"Hey cutie!" One of the girls said.

"Are you talking to me?" Misao questioned as he looked at the girls while pointing to himself. The girls look at each other and giggle.

"Why are you so sad?"

"Because everyone has someone. Even my closest friends. I mean this Grande Ball is for our Princess and her new husband. And it's just so beautiful." He starts to whimper. "I only hope one day I can have something special with someone."

"What if were you're dates?" Both of the girls told Misao, they were so touched by his sensitivity. It was so rare to see a guy like that.

Misao sits up. "Really?!" Both girls went to both sides of him as they each latched on to an arm. They walk by Leo who doesn't get what happened.

"Hey Leo!" Misao greets him as they walk by.

"What?! How did he?!" It was all Leo could mutter out in confusion as he scratched his head.

* * *

"I hope you guys love what I created especially for nephew and my new niece-in-law." Mario said affectionately touching Sera, who smiled. Yamato and Sera were holding hands as they walked behind Mario. He had made them a statue of a shark with an eagle flying over. They didn't know what to make of it. The gesture was very sweet. So they were going to display it. Mario's work had grown in popularity especially with his nephew's marriage. Yamato wasn't fond of the fact his uncle attempted to use his relationship with Sera to gain fame. Sera just let it be, after all it was his dream. He didn't want to crush it. Mario had grown to become a father figure to her.

"We love it, Uncle!" Yamato tells him.

"You really didn't have too. It's very sweet." Sera says. "We'll put it at the entrance of the castle."

"It represents the both of you. In animal form. In a way, you're together forever." Mario explained to the both of them with a smile.

"I get the whole shark thing but why do I represent an eagle?" Yamato questioned in confusion.

"You're a free spirit. It just fits you."

"It does. After all you freed me." Sera kisses Yamato on the cheek. "Come on. Let's go dance."

"All right." Yamato says as he went with his wife to the dance floor.

* * *

"Would you care to try something?" It was Larri. He was now human along with the others. His hair was still grayed with a bit of a goatee and still had that muscular build.

Tusk and Amu were sitting together. They had official being dating for the past six months. Ever since they turned back human.

"No thanks, Larri!" Amu tells him. Tusk appeared to be very nervous. As he looked down at the box in his hand. Like he was waiting for the right moment to say something.

Amu could see Yamato and Sera go onto the dance floor.

"Aren't they so sweet together?" Amu held both her hands to the side of her face as she watched them. She found it so romantic. Sera has found her true love. He saved them from the curse. "They're going to live happily ever after, aren't they?" She says as she looked over at Tusk.

"Yes, they are. Just like us." Tusk says.

"Huh?!" Amu responded in confusion as he looked at him.

"There's something, I've been wanting to do for a while now." Tusk goes on one knee as he holds Amu's hand.

"Tusk, what are you doing?!" Amu questioned.

"Amu, will you marry me?" Tusk bashfully tells her. As he opened the box to show her the ring.

"Of course. I will." Amu tells him as she puts her arms around his neck and passionately kisses him.

"I hope we have a great marriage like they do." Tusk tells Amu, who had put the ring on her finger.

"You're so sweet." Amu holds onto Tusk's arm, putting her head on his shoulder.

"And we'll all live happily ever after."

* * *

There were people that gathered around to watch Yamato and Sera, who didn't even seem to notice what was going on around them.

Yamato and Sera continued to dance as if they were the only two people there. It ended with a passionate kiss between them. They knew no matter what they would be together forever. Nothing was going to change their love. They had their own happily ever after.

* * *

Author's Note: I did the last part to please all you Tusk/Amu shippers. Well, I am one too. HEHEHEHEHE! I mean I thought it would so cute to have Tusk propose to her. Yamato and Sera married and while Tusk and Amu are engaged. It's the perfect way to end this story. Don't you think?! I cried while writing the end of this. Knowing I will not be writing this story anymore. And having to go on to my others. It's really a sad feeling.

I wanted Leo to be the only one that didn't have anyone because his my least favorite. His such a hypocritical and sexist when it comes to them on the show. Like how he believes they should protect them. So he refuses to fight them. Yet he hurts Sera who his loudness. And his whole "crush on Yuri." really was stupid. I can't womanizer's like him. They're just the worst. Since I am the writer. I don't think he deserves a girl. So I found it funny that he doesn't understand how Misao got both of the girls he was pursuing. It just made me laugh. My opinion of course. I just NEVER will be fond of him.

I want to thank everyone again for reviewing. It was a pleasure writing this story for you.

Please don't forget to review my Cinderella placed story if you haven't and I will put up the prologue to my Aladdin story as soon as I can.


End file.
